Juvenille Hearts
by TeddyRuxpin
Summary: How is Roxas connected to the little boy from Sora's memmories? What happens to them when they go to the same school? Will there be love, or war? Find out! SoraxRoxas RoxasxSora Pairing. M for later chappies. boyxboy, yaoi, love
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts.

a/n: Hey there people, this will be my fourth story so far. 3/4 of them are of Kingdom Hearts (including this one), and 1/4 is Final Fantasy XII. I have so much fun writing these stories, I don't know what would happen if I didn't get to do this anymore. Anyways, I hope that you will enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it!! Here's a little summary of what is to come...

Sora, Kairi, and Riku all go to a high-end, uptight private school. As you could imagine, they would be bored at a place like that right? Well, not after Roxas, the teenage movie star heart-throb starts going there as well. What will happen? What made such a person as Roxas want to go to a school like that? RoxasxSora SoraxRoxas pairing.

Happy Readings!!!

* * *

Sora's POV: 

_**Flashback-**_

_Mommy and Daddy were fighting again. They always fight.  
_

_Daddy would yell, "Sora should come with me to Hollow Bastion!" _

_Then Mommy would yell back, "No son of mine is going to be raised in some no good trash heep! He is going to stay with me in Destiny Islands where he can get a good education!"_

_And it would go on and on until finally Mommy would throw something at Daddy, and he would leave. I never liked it when they did that. It made me sad. So, instead of watching I would leave the house quietly, and go to my most favorite place in the worlds. Just down the street from my house there was my new school. Destiny Elementary. I always went there and sat on the swings or played on the jungle gym, and once I thought that it was getting late, I would head back home to Mommy and Daddy. _

_Today wasn't any different. I slipped out of the house unseen, and walked down the street to the playground. I walked up to the swingset, sat down, and swung blissfully. No one bothered me, and I prefered it that way. Most of the time. Swinging all alone got lonely sometimes, but then again, I had my imaginary friend Namine to keep me company when I needed someone. _

_The sun was just begining to get low in the sky when a huge black car rolled down the street. I watched as it passed by the school, and then did something odd. It turned around, came back, and parked in the school parking lot. I starred curiously at the grey old man that stepped carefully out of the driver's seat. He glanced up in my direction, and nodded curtly once before walking slowly around the back of the vehicle to where the door was in the back. He opened it up, and out stepped...a boy. Not much older than me, with golden blond hair and bright blue eyes that I could see all the way from where I was sitting. _

_He starred at me a momment, told the old man something, and began walking over to the playground. I watched as he strode over to where I was sitting, his shiny black shoes, and the bottoms of his black pants getting dirty. Then, he sat down, turned to me and asked, "Can I play with you?"_

_I was stunned for only a momment, and then I closed my mouth, gathered myself together, smiled, and replied joyously, "Yeah!"_

_He didn't smile back, but just nodded curtly. My grin faded slightly, but then I remembered something Mommy always used to tell me, "Just kill them with kindness, and they're bound to come around."_

_That's what I'd do. My mouth hurt from how big my smile got, and I said, "Do you want me to push you?"_

_"What? Oh...sure." he said, slightly stunned. _

_"Okay!" _

_I jumped off of my swing, and went up behind him, and giving his back a sharp push, he flew into the air. Then, fell back to me where I pushed him again. It was fun for a while, and he then asked, "You want to play on the jungle gym?" _

_"Race you!" I yelled, giggling as I sprinted towards victory._

_He ran after me, calling out, "That's not fair!"_

_I just laughed more. And once he caught up, I smiled. He glared at me for a momment, and then realized that I was only joking. We tied. Gasping, I made my way to the monkey bars and began swinging my way to the other side. We had such a blast. I even got him to smile a few times, and I even thought I heard the hint of a laugh once. The sun had started sinking down behind the horizon when we sat on top of the double slide right next to each other. I was exhaughsted. I had never had that much fun playing at the playground before. _

_"Hey," I said, turning to my new friend."are you going to the first day of school tommorow too?"_

_He turned to me, and said smiling, "No. I'm not. I'm homeschooled."_

_"What?" I asked, my eyes starting to fill with water. "You m-mean that y-you're not going to be my f-friend anymore?!"_

_(a/n: Kawaiiiii!!!!) _

_He just smiled again and said, "I'm sorry."_

_I really burst into tears now. Putting my hands up to my eyes, I bawled. And, crying out through my tears, I said, "N-no! That means, t-that I'll never s-see you again!"_

_He was my first ever friend! How could he leave me like that?! Tears streamed down my face at record speed, and they didn't stop until I felt two arms wrap themselves around my shoulders. I gasped, and then wrapped my own arms around his middle. We hugged, and didn't draw away for what felt like forever. Finally, however, he pulled away, and mumbled, "I'll always be your friend, and hopefully you'll see me again."_

_"B-but how will I f-find you?" I asked, hiccupping slightly. "I don't even know your name!"_

_He smiled warmly down at me and whispered, "I love you."_

_My eyes grew wide as he leaned down quickly, kissed me lightly on the lips, and slid down the slide. Running back across the playground to his car, I realized what just happened, and blushed scarlet. And just when he was about to get back in his car, I stood up, and screamed, "I love you too! I'll find you someday!"_

_He stopped, turned, blushed, and dove into the backseat. Grinning from ear to ear, I watched as the old man closed the door, walked slowly around the car to the driver's door, and opened it. But, before he got in, he turned to look at me, and smiled. Then, he was gone, and the roar of the engine filled my ears. It backed out of it's parkind spot, and started driving off. The last thing I saw, was a small hand sticking out of the window and waving frantically. _

_I waved back. But, I was too late. They were already speeding down the road. Once they were gone, the sun decided that it was time to go to bed, and everything became dark. Oh no! Mommy and Daddy are going to be so worried!_

_Jumping down the slide, I bounded off across the grass and down the street towards my house. When I got in, my parents wern't doing what I thought they would be. They wern't worrying or anything, they were still yelling actually. That's alright. I didn't mind. Smiling, I walked up to my room, got ready for bed, and fell asleep. _

_The next day, I was still in a good mood. And on the way to school, Mommy asked laughing slightly, "What's got into you there kiddo?"_

_"Nothing Mommy. I'm just excited for school!" I lied, smiling even wider. _

_"I'm excited too! Your first day of first grade is going to be so much fun!" _

_I nodded, and nearly burst out laughing. She kissed me goodbye when I got out of the car, and drove off. I grinned as I saw the slide where I had gotten my first kiss, and I bounded over to it. Slinging my backpack next to the door I would be entering as soon as the bell rang. Sprinting over to the slide, I saw that two kids were already on it. _

_"Hi! My name is Sora!" I said excitedly. _

_The two kids looked down at me confusedly, and I saw that they were holding hands. _

_"Are you two...boyfriend and girlfriend?" I asked politely, trying not to sound envyous of them._

_"No. We're best friends." the girl said. _

_"Yeah." the boy said. _

_I starred up at them for a momment before asking, "Can I be your friend too?"_

_They glanced at each other quickly, smiled, then turned to me, saying in unison, "Sure!"_

_They jumped down, introduced themselves as Riku and Kairi, and we played together the rest of the day. _

_We've been friends ever since.  
_

**_Flashback end-_**_  
_

"Sora? Sora?!"

A piece of paper flew up out of nowhere and smacked me right on the forehead. I blinked, and looked up from the magazine I had been trying to read. Kairi was starring at me exasperatedly and growled, "Finally, I've got your attention! We have to go pick up our uniforms for school now, remember? We were meeting Riku at that store."

I shook my head slightly, and replied, "Sorry Kai, I...was thinking of something."

"Oh!" she said knowingly, pulling at the magazine I held in my hands. "So that's it. Ha! Let me guess. You were thinking about your 'one true love' again, right?"

I glarred at her and said sharply, "So?! What if I was?!"

"You're hopeless Sora." she said shaking her head, and heading towards the door.

"No I am not!" I called after her, throwing my people magazine at the back of her head.

I had been reading a story about the teen heart-throb Roxas Fujioka. The star of the new spy movies, teen heart-throb, and elligable bachelor. Everyone had a crush on him, including me. Kairi never lets up on that, but she doesn't know about that memmory. I've never told anyone about that. Not even my best friends. It's just that he reminds me so much of that boy that had kissed me, but it couldn't possibly be the same person.

Sighing, I trudged up behind Kai, and we made our way to the Destiny Island Private High School uniform store. Riku met us just outside the doors, and we all walked in together. The woman at the front desk looked up as the bell on the door clanged loudly, and smiled as she saw how old we were.

"Oh! You must be the kids picking up the uniforms then, eh?" she said in a strange accent.

"Um...yeah." Riku said, looking at the woman with interest.

She smiled and bustled out from behind the counter she was sitting at, and dissapeared into a back room. She reappeared only a momment later carrying three plastic covered school suits.

"There ya go kiddies!" she said, looking at the sizes and guessing which ones went to whom. She got them right amazingly. "You have a nice day now, eh?!"

"Thank you!" the three of us called out, heading out the door one by one.

Once we were out in the blazing sun again, I grabbed the zipper, and pulled. I gasped as I saw the the silky blue fabric glinting in the light. Looking to the right, I saw the school emblem stamped with DHS on it. It was the coolest thing I had ever seen! Now if only I got my class schedual.

"Come on! Let's go to the post office, maybe they're there today." Kairi giggled, running off down the street.

"Huh? Wait up Kai!" I called after her.

Riku jogged next to me as we caught up with her, and easily passed her, turning around and sticking our toungs as we got further away. It wasn't a friendly race anymore, it was a battle. I flashed a glare over at Riku, and he glarred back. Kairi laughed behind us and called out, "Ready!...Set!...GO!"

It was on. I dashed forwards, and veered off down a short-cut. Riku had fallen behind slightly, but caught up as I tried jumping over some crates. He flew past, and I knew that I wouldn't be able to catch up with him. We got to the post office with him leading by maybe six feet.

"What's the matter, there squirt? Am I too much for you?" he asked playfully, patting me on the top of the head.

I swatted his hand away and growled, "Stop that! I let you win!"

"Sure!" he said exasperatedly.

Kairi came bounding up, huffing and puffing. "Who won?"

"Me!" Riku yelled, dancing around.

My foot shot out, and tripped him up, but he didn't get a chance to hit me back. I had already dissapeared inside the post office with a triumphant, "Ha!"

The air conditioning was on full blast, and it felt nice against my hot sweaty face. There was only one withering old man standing at the counter, and he smiled as I starred at him. He looked familiar, but I didn't get a chance to study him more. Just then, Riku came up behind me, and wrapped his arm around my neck in a choke hold, crying out, "Got you now you punk!"

"Gah!" I choked out, trying desperatly to get his arm off of me.

"Stop it you two! We're in a public place now!" Kairi hissed over at us from the counter.

We jumped apart, and grinned wildly as she pulled out three letters. One, had my name on it. But, Kairi being Kairi, rushed past us, and giggled manically.

"Kairi!" Riku and I yelled after her.

We caught up to her, and snatched the letters from her hands. And, tearing ours open, we found out that we had the same classes.

It was fun the rest of the day. We bought sea salt ice cream, ran through the streets, went down to the beach, and eventually padled over to the island. There, we all sat on the curved tree that we always rested at.

Kairi asked, "Are you guys nervous?"

"Yeah." I said, maybe a little too fast.

They starred at me and I said, "Well, yeah, you know? All those new students. We'll be the new kids, remember? This is private school now. We only got in because it was in my mom's will that some of her money went to the three of us going to private school."

"Right." Riku said, crossing his arms and leaning back.

Kairi nodded and then said mischeviously, "Guess what So-ra?!"

This was obviously a bad sign. But I asked her anyways, "What, Kairi?"

"Your 'great love' lives in Destiny Islands. Did you know that?"

"What?!" I yelled, nearly falling off the tree.

"Yeah! And, he's having a party or something at his mansion up in the hills!"

I nearly died. I asked excitedly, "So, who's going? What's it for? Tell me Kai!"

"Hold on. One at a time." she giggled. "I think it's for his birthday. But..."

"But what?" I asked.

"But, it's invitation only." she mumbled downtrodden.

"Oh..." I said, the happieness draining out of me.

We sat in silence for a momment, and then Riku said, "Crash it."

I turned to him and asked, "What?"

"You heard me. Crash the party. So what if you're not invited?! Make yourself invited!" he said, claping me on the back.

My eyes grew wide, and I asked, "But, how would we get in? There must be tons of security."

"Don't worry about that." he said, winking. "Just be ready for me when I tell you it's time."

"Wait. I don't get it. Riku?! Wait!" I called after his retreating back.

He just waved and kept running. Turning to Kairi, I asked, "What do you think he's going to do?"

"I don't know. We'll just have to see."

"When is the party?" I asked her, jumping down from the tree.

She jumped off with me and said, "The first friday after school starts."

"Really? That soon?"

"Yeah."

We started walking slowly back down to the boats, and looking out across the water, I could see an outline of Riku already halfway back. I asked, "Hey Kai, how did you find out about the party anyways?"

"Oh! That, well I-" she stammered, turning bright pink. "You see, there's this guy, and-"

"You whore!" I exclaimed, giving her a look.

She punched me in the arm and yelled, "It's not like that you perv! We met the other night when you and Riku had to bail out of the movies. I already bought my ticket, so I thought that I'd go see it anyways. When I got in, I sat next to him, and then he asked me out to dinner. We had a nice time, so don't be mean! He works as the dishwasher at Roxas' house, so be happy I even told you anything!"

Grinning, I grabbed her and sqeezed her as tight as I possibly could. "Thanks Kai! You're the best! Even if you are a slut!"

She punched me again and we got into our boats. It was a while later before I got back home. The sun had already set, and the orange glow of streetlamps were flickering on. But, no one would be home to scold me anyways. Mom died and left me most of everything, while giving some to Riku and Kairi because they were orphans having to live on their own, and Dad had died in a car accident when I was ten. Opening the front door, I slipped inside, and gazed around. The floor was littered with boxes, some that read 'Send to Storage', and some that read, 'Destiny High School (Private)'. In order for me to go to school I would have to move into the dorms in the school. It was hard to leave though. I had grown up in here. But, if it's what mother would have wanted, then I would do it.

I called out to the darkness, "I'm home!"

Bounding out of the shadows came a furball. Its black and white fur filling my nostrils as it sprang into my arms. My dog Goofy was always home, and thankfully he wasn't very strickt about curfew.

"Down boy!" I laughed, pushing him off and standing up.

I led him up the stairs with a treat and started getting ready for bed. When I was in the bathroom, I pulled back the shower curtain to look in the tub. Inside, there was my duck Donald. He quacked up at me indignantly, and I mumbled through my toothbrush, "Good to see you too!"

When I got in my room, I was greeted by a flurry of sqeeks. And, going over to the cage on top of my desk, I said, "Hey there Mickey."

Clambering into bed, I began to feel the stress of the day finally catch up, and I barely felt Goofy flop down next to me because I was already half asleep. I called out, "Night everyone! See you in the morning!"

* * *

a/n: So?! What do you think so far?! Please R&R and tell me!! 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts.

_"Plus c'est la meme chose, plus ca change. - The more things remain the same, the more they change after all." -A Separate Peace  
_

a/n: Here is my fourth story's second chappie!!! Yay!!! I decided to share some quotes, because I love them for one, and two they inspire stories sometimes, so maybe these will give you hints to new stories too!! Ooohh! This is fun. Happy Readings!

* * *

Sora's POV: 

Beep...Beep...Beep...Beep...

My eyes fluttered open, gazing up at the little monster that had woken me up, and saw that it was 6:00am. I groaned and turned over trying to get back to sleep, but it's persistent beeping was keeping me awake. Groaning again, I flung the blankets off in a great flurry, stepping out into the cold air. I walked across my room, tripped over a few boxes, pulled open my door, and started walking down the stairs to the kitchen. Goofy was already awake, and was chewing on one of my old shoes in the corner. Glancing at the clock, I saw that I only had fifteen minutes to eat breakfast before I had to get ready for school. So, I hurredly grabbed a box of cereal, and poured out a bowl. Eating it quickly, I dashed up the stairs still chewing.

I was meeting Riku and Kairi at the corner of the street, and they said that if I was late (like I usually was), then they were going without me. I didn't want to be alone, so I was hurrying. I snatched my new uniform off the back of my desk chair, and began hurredly tugging them on. First, I pulled up the black pants, then came the white shirt, then the blue and gold striped tie, then lastly the silky blue jacket. I buttoned the front button, and took a look at myself in the mirror. I didn't even recognize myself. But, then I glanced at the clock and saw that I only had five minutes to get down to the corner before they'd leave without me. I grabbed my shoes, stepped into them, and ran out the door with Goofy at my heels. He barked after me and I remembered what I was forgetting. My bag!

I sprinted back, took up my duffel bag filled with the things I would need for the next few nights or so, and ran back out yelling, "Bye!"

Goofy and I got there just as I saw Riku and Kairi starting to walk off. I called after them, "Wait! I'm here!"

Turning around they saw me come running up like a madman. I starred up at them and saw that Riku hadn't bothered to wear the school jacket at all. Instead, he had it slung over his shoulder along with his bag, and his shirt wasn't even tucked in! Kairi had loosened her tie, didn't wear the school sweater she had gotten, or brought it with her at all. I looked down at myself, and immediatly began blushing. I was the perfect nerd. I had worn everything all nice and neat and trim.

"Ready Sora?" Kairi asked.

"Y-yeah." I said, still bright pink.

Well, it fit my personality. Feeling completely embarassed, I followed Riku and Kairi down the street towards the giant school off in the distance. It was a good thing that the three of us lived close by, I don't know how we would have gotten there otherwise. Trudging along, with Goofy at my side, felt odly like something was going to happen. It was an eerie feeling, like a great new adventure was starting. Smiling, I didn't even notice the 1937 Rolls Royce came careening out of nowhere. It flew wildly at the sidewalk and to where the three of us were strolling along. The other two noticed, and jumped down an alley we were passing, but I was off in daydream land. Only the screeching of tires, and Kairi's screams woke me out of my daze. But, I was too late. The car was too close. It started skidding sideways right at me, and I closed my eyes, throwing up my hands, but the squealing of rubber stopped.

I couldn't breathe for a momment. I was stopped in time, and then it all came rushing back. The sounds, the smells, everything came flooding back to me. My knees buckled, and I fell to the ground, sitting dazedly on the cement. A man came tumbling out of the driver's seat and started yelling, "I'm SO sorry! I don't know what happened! The car just lost control! Are you alright?!"

I couldn't speak. My lips seemed to be glued together. But, Kairi and Riku were doing all the talking for me. They screamed, "What the HELL so you think you're doing jackass?!" "What's your fucking problem?!" "You almost killed him!"

Finally, I was able to get to my feet, and said horsely, "It's alright...I'm fine."

"Of course you're not!" Kairi said sharply, glarring over at me in the corner of her eye.

I waved my hands around frantically, and said croakily, "No! Really! I'm alright! Just let him go!"

They all starred at me for a momment, before the driver said gratefully, "Thank you so much! I'm so glad that you're okay."

"Just go." I snapped.

He nodded, his eyes going wide. He ran back over to his humming vehicle, reversed, and then started driving away slowly. But, as it passed, the back window rolled down halfway, and and arm stuck out, waving appologetically. Who was that? I wondered as it dissapeared into the distance. That's when I caught sight of the liscence plate. It said, "Fujioka". That means that, Roxas Fujioka, the famous movie star heart-throb's car almost ran me over?! And I didn't even get to see him?!

I nearly fainted again, but I steadied myself on the wall of the building next to me. Riku and Kairi looked at each other worredly, but I shook my head and kept walking. We wern't that far from the school, only a few blocks, so I started up some conversation.

"So, today we don't have any classes yet, right?"

Kairi nodded, and said, "Yeah, but there's the welcoming ceremony for us."

"And the rest of the day we get settled in to our rooms?"

"Yep!" she replied, grinning widely.

We made it to the front gates, and had to give the security guard our Id numbers before we were allowed in. Trudging up the driveway, we found ourselves at the front of an undulating sea of blue clad teenagers. The school was overflowing with kids in the courtyard. It was difficult trying to maneuver our way through them. I held on tightly to Goofy, and when we made it into the halls, it seemed as though everyone had descided to spill out to the front, and make our welcome just a little more haphazardous. But, it started to thin out once we pushed our way deeper into the school.

Soon, there was no one in the halls, and it started getting a little creepy. Thankfully, we heard voices up ahead, and when we turned the corner, we saw that the dorm rooms were being searched for and found by a group of a hundred others. Again, we slipped through them. Desperatly trying not to bump into too many people. Kairi found her room, and told us that she would meet us out in the courtyard by the waterfountain. Riku and I kept going until he found his. He dissapeared inside, and I was left all alone to find mine. It was much further away than the other's, and I thought that maybe the school was trying to segregate me. Maybe they knew that I wasn't any ordinary boy. Homophobes.

I didn't mind though. I had Goofy with me. So, trudging along, I finally found it. And as soon as I opened the door, I took back what I said about the school being a bunch of homophobes. I must have had the prettiest view out of all the rooms. The sun shone down through the pink cherryblossom branches right next to my window, and I could see the ocean perfectly. Even Destiny Island stood out way in the distance. I hadn't realized how big this school was. The soccer fields, football fields, tennis courts, everything expanded out from where I stood.

My room wasn't half bad either. It was roomy, had a cushony twin bed, a side table next to the bed, a desk, a bookshelf, and some space left over, so not bad at all. Setting my duffel bag on the bed, I unzipped it, and pulled out the cage that held Mickey, and the little tub that held Donald. I set them both down carefully on the bookshelf, and started unpacking what little else I brought. Some clothes, an extra school uniform, my desk lamp, my sheets, and pictures. The rest I left in the bag, and tossed it in the corner. I tacked up all of my pictures above my desk carefully, and starred at the last one. It had captured Riku, Kairi, Mom, Dad, and me back when I was in the third grade. We were all smiling and laughing happily that day. It was my birthday, and I had just gotten Goofy as a present. He sat in the corner of the picture, a jumping hyper puppy.

Sighing, I placed it up next to the others on the wall, and went out the door, commanding, "Stay." to Goofy.

I met up with Riku and Kairi next to the waterfountain and hung out for a while before the speakers emmitted a man's dry voice, "Would all the freshman please report to the auditorium for your welcoming ceremony...thank you."

"This is going to be fun," I said sarcastically, trying hard to sound like the man from the announcement. "I can sense the excitement in the air."

Riku and Kairi laughed, and we made fun of the man all the way to the auditorium. There, we found seats, and waited for the room to fill. It was about ten minutes before the lights dimmed, and the loud humming of voices died off. On the stage, the spotlight shined, illuminating the saddest excuse of a man that I had ever seen. He shuffled out to center stage, grabbed a microphone, and cleared his throat dryly.

"Welcome students. I'm very glad to see you all on this fine day." he said in his monotone voice. "I am here to inform you of the rules of this fine establishment."

We looked at each other, and grimaced. This usually ment that we were in store, for a long winded, boring, information loaded lecture. And as soon as he began, I found out that I was correct. His voice nearly nocked me out, it was that effective in getting me tired. There were some things that interested me. Like, how pets were to be inspected for haveing good house skills, and wouldn't bother anyone. The tower room was off-limmits due to construction, the cafeteria food wasn't going to be the usual until two days from now, and that the fountain being filled with soap prank would be stricktly punnished. Also, what got me wondering was the 11:00pm curfew. How were we supposed to sneak out now? I mean, there was so much security in this place, and the party probably didn't start until later.

The assembly ended, and everyone stood up to stretch, and groan as though they had all taken a wonderful nap. I think they did too. I know I took a short one. We all piled out the doors, and went back to our rooms. It was late, around seven or so (that took a long time), and I was tired. Opening the door to my room, I saw that Goofy and the others had already fallen asleep. Goofy ontop of my bed, Mickey under some of his hay, and Donald amidst a little blanket I had stuffed in with him. My eyes began to droop, and I stumbled over to the bed, pushed Goofy to the side slightly, got under the covers and fell asleep instantly.

The next morning was rather uneventful, I woke up, got ready, and went to my first class after I met Riku and Kairi at the end of the hall. First class was math, so we got into the classroom, and found three empty seats in the back right next to each other. I sat next to the window, and daydreamed the whole time. Occasionally having to get a whispered answer to me from Kairi.

They looked like they were having a ball. Everytime I looked over, I saw that Riku or Kairi had a new note on their desks. Or, they were whisper-flirting with the people around them. I got notes too, it's just from the wrong sort of gender. Two girls sent me notes asking for my e-mail adress, and I gave it to them (I wasn't that mean). But, I scribbled next to that, 'You seem like a very nice person, but I'm afraid to tell you that we can only be friends. And, don't worry! It's not you! It's me, I'm gay.'

They read the notes, looking shocked at first, and then understanding. A little let down, and then understanding. One of them gave me a wink and a wave, the other one wrote back, 'Shame that. You're really cute. Oh well, you're gonna make some lucky guy extremely happy some day!'

I smiled, looking up and grinning over at her. She smiled back, and turned to look at the homework that was being assigned.

Some day...hopefully someday.

The next class was down the hall, and I sat one empty desk away from the window this time, determined to focus on the lesson of proper writing skills. It was again hard to concentrate in this class. Not because of the view out the window, but the view sitting three desks ahead, and two to the side. I found myself drooling over the guy that sat quietly up at the front of the class. Only speaking when called upon. When he did, even his voice seemed distant. Like he had better things to think about than some trivial writing. And he proved that by laying his bleach blond, curly headed self down on his arms, and falling asleep. I could only stare as this beautiful person breathed in slowly, and then exhaled equally as calmly.

"Yuri? Would you please tell me what this word is?" the teacher asked nonchalontly.

His head rose slowly, as though he had all the time in the world. He blinked blearily at the board once, and then mumbled softly, "It's a preposition..."

"Correct. A preposition is the-" the teacher started, ranting on and on.

I watched as the boy placed his head back down, and went back to his nap. How did he do it?! Was he even asleep? Was it just a ploy so no one would bother him? I watched him stupidly as his eyes fluttered open, looked straight into my own eyes, and then closed once more. I just gaped with my mouth wide open. How was I such a ditz?!

The class ended spectacularly with me trying desperately to shove everything in my bag. I was running late for P.E., and Kairi and Riku had already gone ahead. I quickly hurried out the door, and immediatly bumped into someone walking back in. Once I had opened my eyes from where I sat on the floor, I saw that the beautiful boy had fallen over as well.

I stuttered, "I-I'm so s-sory! L-let me h-help you!"

I got up and picked up his bag for him as he brushed off his pants. He looked over at me, and said slowly, "It's alright...I wasn't watching...where I was going..."

I just handed him his bag and flushed thouroughly. He started to walk past me and then mumbled, "What's your name...?"

"S-Sora!" I blurted out, gazing up into his deep amethyst eyes.

He just starred at me blankly for a momment and said softly, "Nice to meet you...Sora..."

Then he walked into the classroom, picked up a hankerchief lying on the ground, and walked back to where I stood, still in a daze.

"Where's your next class...? I could walk you there...if I can..." he droned, giving me that same vacant stare that I found so mysterious.

"Uh...P.E.! I have P.E. next!"

He nodded, and droned, "I have that class too..."

I was in luck! I get to have two classes with my first private school crush. We walked down the hall side by side in awkward silence. Well, awkward for me anyways, he looked perfectly content. Then he mumbled, "My sister told me that you're gay...is that true...?"

"Y-yeah!" I said flushing. Remembering the blond haired girl from before.

He looked over at me from the corner of his eye, and said, "She was right...when she said you were cute..."

I nearly keeled over, but just then, the doors to the gym opened, and I saw Riku and Kairi turn and look at who the newcommers were. They waved me over, and I unstuck myself from the floor to go talk with them, I turned back to Yuri and waved, smiling despite my utter embarassed state. When I got to them, Kairi grabbed my arm and whispered excitedly, "You were talking to Yuri wern't you?! Do you like him?"

I could only nodd. I was still in a daze from before. Kairi said excitedly, glancing over at him sitting on the floor with his head in his arms, "He's just your type, and get this, all the guys try to go after him! But he always turns them down, it's not that he isn't gay, it's just that he doesn't seem to like anyone."

"Really?!" I squeeked. "B-but before we got in here, h-he told me that he thought I was cute!"

"Oh my God! Are you serious?" she squealed back.

"Yeah..." I said dreamily.

"That's why they say he's so mysterious! You never know what he'll do."

We learned from the instructor that we were going to be doing swimming exercises for the next few weeks while te weather is still nice. And that we'd be starting tommorow. What? I went up to him after class, and said quietly, "I'm sorry sir, but I don't know how to swim."

The instructor just looked down and said kindly, "It's alright, I'll put you in the shallow end with Yuri. He can't either."

My eyes widened and I turned bright red. The man asked if I was alright and all I could whisper was, "Thank you..."

The rest of the day went by fairly quickly, of course the classes were boring, but I always managed to daydream long enough for it to feel like I had only been there for five minutes. I didn't see Yuri until the very last period of the day, and even then I didn't get a chance to see or talk to him. We were both sitting behind easels, and trying to think up a good piece of artwork. And I couldn't lean out three feet to see him, so I was having to sharpen my 'broken' pencil alot more than normal.

At the end of that class I decided to talk to him again, but he dissapeared out the door before I could get my jumble of stuff in my bag. Sighing, I walked down the sunset lit hallways to my dorm. It was breathtaking out there. The sun was floating ever so slowly down the sky to dip below the horizon just over the hills in the distance. I stopped my long lonely treck to my room to gaze out of a nearby window. I placed my bag on the hard tile floor, and starred out across the grounds. I could see the fountain illuminated with the dozens of colors that were splashing across the skies.

"Well, arn't you a pretty one?" a deep voice chuckled from behind me.

I wipped around to stare at the intruder. His red hair caught my eye first, and then they slowly moved down to gaze at piercing emerald green eyes. They scared me a little. It looked as though they wanted to do things to me, and not very sensible things either. I cringed away from him slightly, afraid of the momment when he'd go after me. But, just then, I heard a soft voice from down the, what I thought had been, empty hallway.

"Axel...stop it..."

My head turned slowly towards my savior, and I saw with great surprise, that Yuri was standing stifly only a few feet away. Axel chuckled, turned to me, and began stroking the side of my face, and down my neck. It made me shiver, and I really didn't like it. I whimpered slightly, shrinking against the wall even more. His hand stopped, and recoiled. He leaned down, so his lips were hovering just above my own.

"I can't help myself. You just remind me so much of him." he whispered, turning swiftly and stopping beside Yuri. "It's the same for you too then, right?"

Yuri didn't say anything, just looked down and stood silently. Axel's shoes clacked as he walked away, and as soon as I didn't hear them any more, my knees gave out. I gazed down at the floor, and heard Yuri come up next to me. He sat down, and mumbled, "Sorry...about him..."

I looked over at him, but he did not meet my gaze. Instead, he starred at a spot on the wall. I asked him horsely, "What was he talking about, 'You remind me so much of him'?"

He glanced at me, and said, "An old friend...that's all..."

I wanted to ask him for his side of the story, but the look on his face caused my lips to be sealed. He stood up then, brushing off his pants, and holding a hand out to me. I grasped it, and he pulled me to my feet. It was awkward as we were walking back to the dorms. I didn't know what to say, so I kept my mouth shut. It turned out that his room was just up the hall next to Riku's room. He mumbled a goodbye, and started closing his door, but just before it clicked shut, I said loudly, "Thank you!"

It faltered for a momment, and then shut. I walked back to my room smiling. And when I opened the door, I felt that same rush of sleepyness that I had felt the day before wash over me again. I climbed into bed hapily, pulled up the covers, and lie there contentedly. Then, my eyes fluttered, and I started dozing off. The last thing that I thought before I let the dream world overtake me, was that Yuri was really really cool.

* * *

a/n: I love me!! Arn't I the coolest?! Giggle. Well, see you in the next chappie, and don't forget to review. 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts.

_"There is nothing either good or bad, but thinking makes it so." -William Shakespear  
_

a/n: Thanks to the reviews, and here is the next chappie!!! And I know that Sora could swim in the game, but this story isn't based on the story in the game, it's my personal idea, and I need Sora not to be able to swim, in order for another part of this story to work, which will then trigger another part waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay later in the story. Happy Readings!!!

* * *

Sora's POV: 

The rest of the week went by without a hitch. I didn't see Axel again, so that was good, and Yuri and I were getting to be pretty good friends. And in swimming class, he and I would try to dog paddle around the shallow end. I was getting okay at it, occasionally I would slip beneath the surface, and come up spluttering, but less often. It was fun, and every day, I would meet Kairi and Riku outside under a cherry blossom tree to talk and hang out. This school was definitly not as bad as I had thought it was going to be.

I didn't even remember the party that was on Friday, and when that day came around, I still didn't remember it. I had gone back to my room, and gotten started on my homework. I was finnishing up with my math, when I heard something rustling outside my window. I put my pencil down softly, and creeped over to the sill. It was pitch black outside, and I glanced at the clock, noticing it was 10:00pm. I squinted my eyes, and tried desperately to see what was making those sounds in the tree next to my window.

"Sora!" the branches whispered to me.

My eyes widened as I saw a flash of silver and red hair from behind two thick branches. I called back, "Riku?! Kairi?!"

"Shhhhh! Of course it's us stupid! It's party time!" Riku whispered back.

"Oh!" I gasped, finally remembering.

"Come on! Riku says we don't have that much time before our opportunity goes out the window!" Kairi called back exasperatedly. (No pun intended)

I took ahold of a nearby branch and said, "Right!"

Jumping down like I cat, I landed stealthily next to Riku. He grinned at me and winked, then asked, "You excited to see your Romeo there, lover boy?"

I blushed scarlet, and pushed him slightly. He just laughed and jumped down, landing without a sound. Kairi went next, but not as gracefully. Nearly breaking her neck isn't the most attractive thing she's done before. But, thankfully, Riku caught her before she could do so. I went next, falling as quietly as I could to the hard ground. The shock of landing so harshly, sent shockwaves all the way from my feet, up through my legs. I shook it off though, and followed hurredly after the others who had gotten a head start.

Catching up with them, Riku whispered, "Sora, whatever happens, follow my lead, alright?"

I gazed at him questioningly, but all he did was ask more fiercely, "Alright?!"

I starred at him for another momment, and then nodded. He said, "Good."

I looked over at Kairi, and I saw that she had a wondering expression on her face as well. So he hadn't told her any more than me then? I did not like the sound of this.

We rushed from tree to tree, praying that no one saw us. And, once we had gotten down the lane far enough, Riku relaxed, and strutted down the lawn, rather than sprinted. I was breathing heavily, and I wiped off some sweat that had blossomed over my forehead. This was hard work. But, as soon as I saw the gates out, I my heart dropped to the pit of my stomach. There was no way this would work now. There were two guards standing on either side of the black gate, standing at attention.

I was just about to turn back, when Riku shook his head, and smiled. He mumbled, "Don't worry. I've got this covered."

He swagered up to one of the guards with Kairi and me in tow, he called out, waving his hand, "Hey guys. 'Sup?"

"Yo." the nearest one said, grinning.

They shook hands, and Riku pulled from his pocket three hundred dollar bills. The guard snatched them from his hand greedily, and waved us on. Riku turned to him and asked, "The way back in will be clear, right?"

"Yeah, yeah." the guard said shuffling off into a small room, and pressing a button. The gates started sliding open slowly, and we ran through as soon as there was enough room. We were all laughing as we sped along the empty streets.

"Nice job there Riku!" I said, clapping him on the back.

He grinned, and then said, "I know. I'm the greatest arn't I?"

"You sure are." Kairi agreed, flinging her arms over his shoulders, and jumping up on his back. He caught her, and ran with her down the road for a while, until he let her down.

"Listen. We have to keep going if we're to get in. I have something else arranged, so let's hurry." he said, running off even faster.

We followed, and soon, we saw the looming image of the large estate, which I presumed would be his house. My heart skipped a beat, and since it was already going at the speed of sound, I nearly had to stop. But, I collected myself, and trudged on. We snuck around to the back of the mansion, where a brightly lit door, illuminated the ground in front of us. But, just as Riku was stepping out into it, I saw that there was a young man standing next to the door, his arms crossed. I tried to call out, but it was too late.

"Hey! You! What're you doing here?" the young man of maybe 17 asked huskily.

Riku waved and said, "Don't worry. It's me."

"Oh...right! Riku wasn't it?" the man asked excitedly.

Riku nodded, then turned back to Kairi and I. He motioned to us to come out, and I followed his lead. I saw the young man's eyes widen, and he asked, "Is that him?"

Riku nodded again, and grinned, "Yeah. But, you'll have to wait until we come out. Then you'll get your payment."

What was Riku talking about? What payment? More money? Why didn't he just give it to him now?

"Now wait a second!" the man said, his arm shooting out to block the door. "I want something now."

"That wasn't part of the deal!" Riku said indignantly.

"Things change."

Riku glared at him for a momment, and then said, "Fine. No kissing on the mouth though."

On the mouth?! What the hell is that supposed to mean?! And then all the pieces fell into place. I was the payment. But, Riku wasn't planning on it to be like that. We were going to run away before that could happen. My eyes grew wide as the man advanced. He licked his lips and starred down at me lustfully. But, he wasn't going to get away with this.

"Hey there..." I purred, holding up my index finger and placing it over his lips. "...stud."

His eyes widened. He opened his mouth and took in my finger unexpectedly. I didn't know that was going to happen. He wrapped his arms around my waist, and squeezed. I yelped slightly, but controlled myself, and grinned up at him. I then started leading him off to some bushes by the hand. Looking back, I saw Riku and Kairi gaping at me. I winked, and dissapeared.

The young man twirled me around so I was facing him, and started licking my neck, sucking on it occasionally. I was rather disgusted by it. He was rather sloppy, and a little too slobbery for my taste. Then I saw Riku and Kairi appear behind us just as the young man started unbuttoning my school jacket, and working his hands up my shirt. Then, there was a rush of wind, a thump, and then silence. I looked down to my feet, and saw that he had been knocked unconsious.

I grinned up at the others holding a rather large branch, and they smiled back, throwing it to the ground. Riku came up and said, "I'm so sorry you had to do that Sora. He told me that I could pay him after."

(a/n: Riku planned on running away from the guy with Sora and Kairi so he wouldn't have to do it.)

"Don't worry about it." I said, moving past him to the door. "Now what?"

"We should be able to get in without any trouble now. Just make sure you don't draw attention to yourself." Riku said, comming up beside me.

Kairi coughed slightly, and asked turning pink, "Um, where's the kitchen Riku?"

Riku smiled and said, "I'll tell you when we get there."

She smiled, and the three of us made our way in through the door. No one even blinked in our direction. They were all too busy rushing about, trying to serve orderves on little trays, or fetching drinks for the guests. We walked through the bustling workers, and down a dark hallway. Riku said he knew where we were going, but as soon as he sent Kairi in through a door with steam pouring out of it, I knew we were lost.

"Riku, maybe we should just stop and think about this." I asked, trying not to trip in the dark.

"No! We can't what if someone finds us?" he snapped, trying to scoot around a table propped against the wall.

I followed him for another momment before I finally said annoyed, "Alright! At leased let me lead, that way we might have a chance of at leased making it out of this place."

I could tell he wanted to argue the point, but thought better of it. I moved in front, and started trudging along. I looked back and asked him, "So where are we supposed to be going any-"

My sentence was cut short as soon as I bumped into someone. I felt my head snap up, and I could have died then. My heart stopped, and I felt the air catch in my throat. Standing before me, was Roxas Fujioka. In the flesh. I couldn't move. I couldn't even blink for fear of this being a dream. He starred down at me equally surprised. Then, I felt something tugging on the back of my shirt.

"Come on! We have to get out of here!" Riku yelled, trying desperately to get me to move.

But, it was impossible. My feet had been frozen to the polished wood floor. The blond haired angel in front of me then parted his beautiful lips, and whispered, "You're..."

Just then, hearing the sound of his soothing voice, woke me up. It's like time had started back up, and I felt my heart going into a panic. I whipped around and started sprinting away. Riku following at my heels. Amazingly, we found our way back to the kitchen. I dashed in, snatched Kairi from the arms of her boyfriend, and went running again.

She called up to me, "What the hell is your problem?! I was having a good time!"

"Too bad!" Riku said, sprinting towards the way out. "We were found!"

"Oh!" she gasped.

I was the first out the door, and I nearly killed myself pushing past the young man rubbing the back of his head. He called out, "Hey! Stop!"

But, he was too late. We had already gone off into the shadows. None of us dared stop, for fear of someone finding us. So, we kept running, that is until I couldn't feel my legs, and I nearly fell to the ground out of exhaustion. The others fell around me, and we all gasped and spluttered together. I closed my eyes, and laid back on the sidewalk. It seemed like forever before I could get my eyes open again.

"That...was close." I said slightly out of breath.

"Yeah..." they both sighed at the same time.

I sat up, and immediatly felt all the blood rush from my head. My vision got blurry for a second, and I felt like I was falling, but it went away after a momment, and I was able to stand up next to the others. (a/n: Don't you hate when that happens?) They watched as I started walking slowly back towards the school. I could feel their eyes on me. But, I didn't mind. I was too happy. I had actually listened to the sweet sound of Roxas' voice. And I may sound like a sqealing girl right now, but I was too excited. All of a sudden I was jumping and whooping as loud as I possibly could, and all Kairi and Riku could do was shake their heads at me and smile.

Soon, we had made it back to the gates, and the two guards were waiting for us. They tipped their hats in our direction, and we were able to pass through easily. Nothing got in our way when we were heading back up the grassy slope either. It was a perfect night. No clouds in the sky, and only a light breeze blew through my hair. The stars were the most breathtaking though. I couldn't help but stop and admire them. Everything seemed to be so perfect tonight.

We reached the cherry blossom tree, and I said good night to them, watching as they crept over to their own trees and climbed up them. This has been the best night ever.

I climbed up the tree slowly, feeling my tired arms strain with my weight. But, once I made it inside, it was worth it. Goofy bounded up and started licking my face nonstop. I cried out, falling back, "Stop! Down boy!"

He didn't. Instead, he attacked my face until I finally had to forcibly push him off. Laughing quietly, I went over to my desk, turned off my lamp, and went to bed.

The next morning, was definitly not as perfect as the other night had been. Today, felt as if an elephant was sitting on top of my head. I sat up and groaned, feeling my head pound from the sudden movement. I swung my legs over the side, and stood up, feeling the pounding intensify. I walked over to the mirror in the corner of the room, and what I saw scared the living shit out of me. My nose was bright red and inflamed, and my cheeks were flushed with a pink tint. The rest of my face was as pale as a ghost, and I just realized that my throat hurt like hell. I coughed, and spluttered, sniffed, and hacked. Until I heard a knock at my door. I sniffed slightly, dragged my feet slowly across the floor, and swung it open.

"Dear lord! What the hell happened to you?" Riku snickered, pushing past me and into my room.

I glared at him, snifed again, and closed the door. I said nasally over at him, "Like I would know! I bet that stupid guy you set me up with had a cold and he gave it to me the dick head."

"Sucks for you." he chuckled, dodging the pillow I threw at him.

Luckily today was the weekend, or I wouldn't have lasted. The bad thing, was that today was the day to practice club activities. I had art club to get to soon, so I shooed Riku out the door, and started filling my bag with all the materials that I would need. Including an entire box of kleenex. This was probably a back-to-school-one-day-cold type of thing, so I didn't take any medicine. I was fine.

Heading down the halls, I finally made it into the art room. The first half of the day, we were informed on what we were going to be doing. We were going out to the grounds, to the front of the school where the pond and waterfountain was. There we were going to sketch whatever we wanted. Then the president of the club got up and started teaching us about what different teqniques there were. I already knew this because I had been in art club since middle school, but since it was the begining of the year, I humored him. We took a break for lunch and was told to meet outside in an hour. I met Kairi in the cafeteria, and she said that Riku was being held up at Kendo practice. We ate together, and she fussed over wheter or not I was alright.

I assured her that I was perfectly fine, but in truth I think I had gotten worse since the morning. My head was throbbing more frequently and with more force, and my throat was constantly dry. It didn't help that outside was supposed to be hotter than normal for this time of month. But, I wasn't about to tell her that. I was going to be alright. We got done, and I headed off to the front. Everyone was just gathering, and I got there in time to hear the president say that we could go anywhere, and for the rest of the day we would work. Then, we would meet in the art room as soon as the sun started setting.

Everyone started splitting up, either going in groups with friends, or alone to work in solitude. I went alone, tripping over my feet as I went. I made my way through tree grove after tree grove, trying to find that one special place that I could capture on paper. I found it. In a clearing of trees where there was only a large boulder sitting peacefully in the very center. I proped myself up against a tree and began drawing. A lifeless sketch at first, and then I watched as my hands slowly turned it into a perfectly shaded masterpiece. Once I was done, I glanced at the picutre, and then the real thing. I had made sure that I got every detail correct, even the grass that tuffed at the base of the rock.

Standing up, I felt my vision swim for a momment, and then right itself. I held a hand to my head, and started off back towards the school. I didn't care what time it was. I needed to get some rest. I really was sick. Looking up into the sky I guessed that it was about three o'clock in the afternoon, the hottest time of the day.

I felt my forehead blossom in sweat, my breathing became erratic, and I could barely put one foot in front of the other. It seemed to take forever to get to the water fountain. I watched as the cool clean water tumbled from the top down to splash into the pond below. Walking past, I climbed up the stairs drunkenly, almost loosing my footing on the slick stairs. I got to the top, and felt my head swimming once again, and my vision splotching out. I made it to the door, but was too weak to open it. My legs felt like jello, and as soon as I thought this, I felt them give out. I fell backwards, finally succuming to the pressure upon me.

But, I did not feel the hard ground hitting my back. Instead, I felt two arms wrap around me. I opened my eyes. They fluttered slightly as I starred up at my savior, and I finally fainted. What I saw caused my brain to completely shut off. Roxas Fujioka gazed down at me concernedly, his eyes wide with worry.

* * *

a/n: OOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!! Arn't we excited?! R&R!!! 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Kindom Hearts.

_"To the world, you may be just one person, but to one person, you may be the world." -Unknown_

a/n: That last chappie was rather exciting wasn't it? Well, here's the chappie you have been waiting for!! Happy Readings!!!

* * *

Sora's POV: 

I woke up to the crisp clean sound of sheets rustling, birds chirping, and someone clanking around in the background. It was all muffled, but still rather soothing. I forced my eyes open, and starred up at a white celing. Turning my head, I saw that I was surrounded by undulating sheets, blowing in the breeze drifting in through the window. Looking down, I saw that I was lying in a bed, in the nurses quarters.

Sitting up, I felt my head pound, and I wavered slightly, still trying to push myself up. I didn't get much farther. Just then, a hand shot out, and I felt myself getting pushed back onto the pillows. I saw that Riku and Kairi had stood beside me as soon as I had made any sign of life, and now Riku was pushing me gently back down. He mumbled, "Get some rest. You need it."

"Yeah. Take it easy Sora." Kairi cooed.

Riku smiled down at me for a momment before his face turned grave, and he whispered, "I'm sorry I didn't do anything about you being sick, Sora."

"No. It's not your fault!" I croaked, my throat cracking from the stress of speaking. "It's mine. I was too stubborn to take any medicine, or take the day off."

He nodded, and we smiled faintly to each other. Just then, we were interrupted by an ancient woman wearing a white nurse's uniform. She said sternly, "Out you two! He needs sleep, not social hour!"

We smiled to each other one last time, and I waved as they left. The old woman propped up my pillows, and handed me some water, saying, "You dehidrated yourself you poor thing. You know. Kids these days work too hard. They over exert themselves, and they wind up here. Just the other day I had a girl that..."

And she was off. The rest of the day I heard story upon story upon story of the countless numbers of children she had cared for over the years. I ended up falling asleep as soon as I finnished my third glass of water. I was woken up by the old woman saying, "You can go to your room now sweetie. Time to get up."

I got up and felt the headache return, but I didn't complain. I did not want to stay there another minute. Soon, she was waving goodbye as I walked slowly down the hall toward the dorms. She called to me, "Take it easy now, hun! Don't stress yourself! Drink lots of water! And take plenty of medicine!"

I would be sure to do that. No way was I going to go back to that place. When I got to my room, I saw a crowd of people gathered around my door, and as soon as they saw me, they all came rushing up.

"Sora! Is it true?" "Were you really saved by the Roxas Fujioka?" "Was he really dreamy?" "Come on! Tell us!"

I was so shocked, that all I could do was stutter. But, after a few more questions I was able to spit out, "Yes!"

Then, I pushed my way past everyone, opened the door, and dissapeared into my room. I leaned up against the door and sighed. Finally alone. I locked my door, and went over to my bed. I layed down on it, and started thinking about what just happened. Soon, my door wasn't being ripped off of it's hinges, and instead, it was dead silent. It was peacefull. But, shortlived. There came another knock on the door and I got up angrily.

Swinging it open, I growled, "Would you please stop bothering me! Oh..."

Standing in front of me was Yuri. He looked mildly shocked, but said, "Sorry...is this a...bad time...?"

"N-no! Sorry! I t-thought that you were those other people." I stuttered.

He gave me the slightest of smiles that stunned me into silence. He mumbled, "Don't worry...I told them to leave you alone...so you could get some rest..."

"Thanks... " I said faintly.

"May I...come in...?" he asked quietly.

I nodded, and stepped back so he could enter. I offered him my desk chair, and he sat down silently. He starred at me for a momment before he asked, "Are you...feeling any better...?"

I glanced up at him and said, "A little. The nurse said I was working too hard, so I just need to get some sleep."

"That's good..." he mumbled, looking over at Goofy sprawled out across my bed.

"Oh! That's my dog Goofy. And my duck Donald, and my mouse Mickey." I said, introducing my pets.

He gave me that rare smile once again, and said, "Well...you're probably tired...I'll go..."

"You don't have-" I began, but he cut me off with, "Get better...I'll see you in class."

"Okay." I said, watching as he crossed the room and shut the door silently.

Leaning back on the bed, I felt myself once again drifting off to sleep.

The next morning, I stood up, and I didn't have a headache, and looking at myself in the mirror, I saw that my nose wasn't red anymore, and it wasn't stuffy. My throat felt fine too. The only thing that made it look like I was still sick, was that my cheeks were still flushed with red, and I had a temperature. I smiled at myself, and started getting ready for classes. I thought, _I have to thank Roxas today. What was I going to say to him? I hope I didn't freeze up like those other times._

I walked out the door and down the hall to my first class, where I met Riku and Kairi. Math was as boring as it had been all week. I nearly dozed off, but had to answer a question as soon as I felt my eyelids drooping. But, I had an excuse.

"Sorry sir, I've been sick, so I didn't have a chance to study over the weekend."

"Oh! So you're the one! Alright then. But, make sure you catch up by tommorow." he said, turning back to the board and writing down the answer.

I nodded, and leaned back in my chair. A smug look of satisfaction on my face. Kairi just glared at me, and Riku gave me a thumbs up. I grinned, and started working on the work for the day that I missed. The bell rang shortly after to go to second period. I walked next to Kairi on the way there because Riku was escorting a pink haired girl to her next class. We took our seats in the back, and just as the bell was ringing, Riku dashed in.

"I'm here!" he called out breathlessly to the classroom.

Everyone laughed, and gave him a mild applause, but then the teacher yelled, "Sit down, and be quiet please!"

We all laughed again, and Riku sat down quickly, holding back his own urge to smile. The class started with the announcement of a new paper we had to write on the history of something. It could be any topic, but it had to be something that happened to our 'Wonderful Town of Destiny'. I knew immediatly what I was going to write about, and I started with a new vigor. Once during the period, I looked up and saw that Yuri was starring, not over at me, but someone that sat three seats down the row. I followed his gaze and saw that a kid named Hayner was writing slowly and fluently, quiet, except for when one of the guys or girls next to him started whispering. Then, he would join in and giggle quietly. Looking back at Yuri, I saw that there was a faint pink tinge running across his face, and a small smile creased the corners of his mouth. Just then, he noticed that someone was starring at him, and he glanced quickly over at me. I was grinning at him with a look that said, 'Ooooo! You like him don't you?!"

He blushed furiously, and began working feverishly, not looking up again. It's too bad though. Just then, Hayner took a quick look over one of his friend's head to stare in the direction of Yuri working furiously. So that means, that Hayner likes Yuri, and Yuri has a secret crush on Hayner. They just don't know it. The rest of the day, I completely forgot about having to write the rough draft of the paper, and I only concentrated on Yuri and Hayner. I took ahold of my bag when the bell rang and rushed after Yuri to walk with him to P.E.

"So, Yuri, you like Hayner don't you." I said quietly in his ear.

He glared at me for a momment, and then mumbled, "Yeah...but, I know that there's no way that he could like me back...I'm too quiet...and he's one of the best players in the Kendo club..."

I starred at him incredulously and said, "So?! What if you're his type. The quiet, smart, and kind type."

He just stayed quiet, so I didn't bring it up again. We got changed into our swimming trunks (mine was red and black, and his was green and white), and went out to the pool. Everyone was gathered around, and I wondered what was going on, when I saw what everyone was so excited about. Roxas Fujioka stood in his black and white bathing suit, being admired by everyone. Signing bathing suit tops, and talking to almost everyone.

My feet immediatly stopped moving, and I couldn't breathe. As soon as the crowd saw me, they all stopped chattering and went silent. That caused Roxas to look up. His eyes met mine, and we starred at each other. Only the sloshing of the pool water against the sides of the pool echoed in the room. That is, until everyone started moving away. That broke me of my trance, and I glanced around at everyone until no one was left. Including Yuri, and I was standing all alone in front of the boy I had always dreamed of talking to. He took a step towards me, away from the water, and smiled.

"How are you feeling?" he asked sincerely.

I stuttered, "F-fine!"

"That's good. You scared me." he said, chuckling slightly.

"Oh..." was all I could get out.

"Man! He's drunk!" someone yelled from behind us.

I turned around and saw that Axel was tripping into the room, a bottle in his hands, and anger in his eyes. He yelled, spit flying everywhere, "You piece of shit! You left me, and now you've come here!"

I was surprised when Roxas yelled back from behind me, so I stepped off to the side slightly so I could stare at them both. "I only left you because you're a drunken thug!"

"Why you-!" Axel screamed, dropping his bottle to the cold tiled ground. He ran, drool running down his face, and getting ready to swing at Roxas.

"Watch out!" I yelled, sprinting forwards and pushing Roxas forcibly out of the way.

He fell to the ground a second before Axel let loose his punch. And instead of him getting hit, I did. Axel's fist smashed into the side of my face, causing me to fly backwards. I opened my eyes, and saw that Roxas was starring at me horrified. My eyes widened slightly, and I felt my back slap into the water, followed closely by another splash. I would have been perfectly fine in water, if only I wasn't at the deep end, and out too far from the edge. My head popped above the surface, and I gasped, feeling myself slipping below once again. And before my head dissapeared into the blue, I heard someone yell, "He can't swim! Someone save him!"

But, it was too late. I was already sinking like a rock to the bottom of the ten-foot deep pool, and no one could save me now. My arms sloshed wildly through the murky blue until I felt that my lungs were about to explode. My whole body became heavy, and I couldn't move a muscle. All I could do was stare up at the shimmering surface, with the sun comming in through the glass windows reflecting off the top. My vision was just starting to black out when I saw that the serene waters had become disturbed, and a figure was swimming quickly down to me. I wanted to open my mouth and say, 'You're too late, go back.' But I was too tired. Just before my eyes closed however, I felt two arms wrap around my waist, and pull.

I was woken up to air being blown forcibly into my lungs. I spluttered at the sudden pressure, and the person left, breathing heavily. Water spilled from the corners of my mouth, and I turned over slightly, so I didn't drown on already drowned in water. My eyes opened, and everything was blurry, I couldn't focus on anything. I mumbled, "What happened?"

"He's okay! Hurry, call the nurse!" someone yelled.

I heard the patter of feet running across the floor, and then someone said, patting my blurry savior, "Well done Roxas!" "You're so brave!"

"What?!" I cried out, sitting up, and looking around at the crowd around me, but especially at Roxas, who sat in front of me, soaking wet, and breathing heavily.

He grinned, and I felt my head dive back into the pool to swim. Everything was going in and out of focus, and I started feeling sick. He had just been giving me CPR! We had just been lip to lip! Someone put an arm under my legs, and then behind my back, hoisting me up into the air. I looked up shocked and saw that Roxas had lifted me effortlessly into his arms. He turned slightly, and began walking out the door quietly. No one followed, and I was glad for that.

He carried me down the hallway slowly, siltently, and steadily. But, I was starting to freak out, because, one, he was touching me, and two, I was worried about him asking about the other night at his house. I didn't say anything though. I didn't want to ruin it, so instead, I gazed up at his concentrated face. It was difficult because my head felt so heavy, but to compensate, I rested my head against his shoulder. I was blushing furiously while doing so, but he didn't seem to mind. To me it looked as though he was blushing too, and I felt my heart flutter in my chest.

I couldn't look at him the rest of the way to the nurse's. And when we got there, I was attacked by what seemed like everyone I knew. Riku, Kairi, the nurse, a few people I had met, and Yuri. I wondered faintly how he had gotten here so fast, and remembered that someone had run away to get help. Roxas was fast. He took me over to a nearby bed, and laid me down on it. He was nearly pushed down because everyone was trying so hard to see if I was alright. And the little old woman was having a hard time getting everyone to leave. Finally I had had enough.

"Everyone! Please! Just wait a second!" I yelled, coughing slightly as I felt the clorine scratch against the back of my throat.

The noise died down, and the old woman thanked me graciously, then she started pushing everyone out the door saying, "OUT!! All of you! Out!"

After everyone had dissapeared, and the woman checked me for injuries. She didn't check on me anymore, and I couldn't fall asleep for the rest of the day. I just lay on my back and stared up at the ceiling. I felt alone. Occasionally the nurse would come in and adjust something, but the rest of the time, I was bored out of my mind. I felt fine, but everytime I argued my point with the woman, all she said was, "Out of the question! Besides, the school handbook states that I need to keep you for observation for at leased one day."

I groaned and plopped back onto my pillows. Riku and Kairi were allowed to see me at around six o'clock, and they brought me work that I had missed. We talked and I heard the latest gossip, besides myself, and they asked me alot of questions about what happened. I told them the story, and I could tell the old woman was waiting, listening with as much rapt attention as my friends were.

"I don't know why I jumped in front of Axel. I just...did." I mumbled, rubbing the eye that was slowly developing a shadow.

Kairi shook her head, while Riku said on a more upbeat note, "Well, they caught that guy, Axel, and they're suspending him for a month. Personally, I think it should be longer."

Kairi nodded vigorosly and added, "Yeah! It seems like they didn't even take into account the fact that he was drunk."

We continued conversing until the woman came in and shooed them off. It was about nine o'clock when they left, and I still wasn't tired. It was alright though. I managed to get alot of work done, including that that I needed to make up for being sick. When I got done, I finally felt drowsy. And, looking over at the clock, I should be, because it was eleven now. The old woman wasn't even here anymore.

I never realized how creepy and lonesome it was being in a dark nurse's ward at night. I shivered slightly, feeling the cold air blowing in from the window across the room that had been left open. I sunk down beneath the sheets, feeling too scared to be able to get up and shut it. I wish Riku or Kairi was here. But they wern't. Oh well, I would have to resort to doing what I did when I was little, and Mommy and Daddy were both too mad to come back to the house. I sunk down beneath the covers, pulling them up over my head so I wouldn't have to see anything. I felt my heart starting to beat a little slower, and soon, I had started to doze off.

But, then, I heard something moving. My breath immediatly stopped in my throat, and I felt my heart slap furriously against my ribs. My eyes widened, as I heard the intruder creep closer and closer, until I could see the faint outline of them from behind my sheets. I clenched my fists as I saw the person reaching forwards to pull off the blanket. I was ready for them. And, as soon as the sheet was yanked away, I let my fist fly at the stranger. It was no use. Their reflexes were too good, and soon I found that my hands were being gripped tightly, and pushed down to my sides.

I tried to yell, but I found that my mouth was being covered by a hand. Then I heard the person speak, "Shhhh! Don't worry! I'm not here to hurt you!"

I stopped struggling, and relaxed against the person's grip. They released my mouth, and I asked, "Who are you?"

Just then, they reached over, and flipped on my side lamp. I would have cried out if he hadn't put his hand back over my mouth. He whispered urgently, flipping off the light quickly, "Be quiet! Do you want to get me caught?!"

I shook my head, and he let go once again. He whispered, "Good."

"Wh-why are you here?" I asked incredulously.

"Shhh!" he hissed, holding a finger to his lips.

I nodded and asked again, quieter, "Why are you here?!"

"I wanted to say I was sorry, alright?" he whisper-yelled back.

"Why should you appologise? I took the hit!"

"Exactally!" he mumbled harshly. "You took the hit! You shouldn't have done that, and I shouldn't have let you!"

We glarred in opposite directions for a while, but then I felt a hand on my arm. I looked down and saw that Roxas had placed his hand on my own, and was starring up at me sadly. I blushed scarlet, and immediatly felt my whole body turn warm. He kept on starring, and I finally asked, "What now?!"

"Do you believe in true love Sora?" he asked completely out of the blue.

I starred at him surprised, and said, "Of course."

"Do you think," he said, taking his hand off of my own and picking at the fabric on the bed. "that if someone really believes that they'll find their one special someone, that they will?"

Him sitting there, asking me that, brought back that memmory from the day before first grade, when I had met that boy. I answered confidently, "Most definitly."

He smiled up at me, and whispered, "That's good."

We had had a momment together! I was so excited! It felt as though there was an aura floating in the air, one that made it seem thick with friendship. I blushed again, but it was almost completely wiped away when I heard someone opening the door to the infirmary. My eyes widened as I heard Roxas whisper hurredly, "Quick, scoot over!"

He jumped up onto the bed next to me, and wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me close to him. I froze at the sudden close contact, but as soon as I heard the shuffling of footsteps, I closed my eyes, and pretended to be fast asleep. A flashlight's gloom illuminated me, and I could see through my eyelids, that it was scanning me for any sign of discomfort or trauma whatsoever. Stupid woman! Leave me alone!

Thankfully, she left shortly after, and Roxas was able to pop his head from out of the blankets. He whispered excitedly, slipping out of the bed, "That was close wasn't it?"

I could only nodd, and I felt my face burning up. He reached out and touched the side of my swollen face. His eyes swam with sadness, and I felt the embarassment melt away, and be replaced with something else. He whispered, "Are we friends?"

"Yeah..." I mumbled softly.

He smiled and said, "Good. Well then, meet me by the fountain in the morning alright?"

I nodded again, and watched as he snuck over to the door, opened it, stuck his head out, looked around for a momment, and then waved to me before dissapearing. I sat in bed for a momment, wondering if that had really just happened or not. The room looked exactally like it had before he came in, so if it had only been a dream, why did I still feel the tingling of his touch against my skin? Unless, that really did just happen! Then, everything went black, and I fainted.

* * *

a/n: Yeee-haw!! How adorable!! Arn't you glad you read this? R&R please!! 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts.

_"Love makes the world go 'round." -I forget_

a/n: Here is the fifth chappie to Juvenile Hearts. Thanks for reviewing all you wonderful people, and I hope for more feedback!! Happy Readings!!

* * *

Sora's POV: 

In the morning I was released, and I bade goodbye to the old woman once again. This was becoming a habit, it feels like I've slept in the infirmary bed more than my own. I thought back to last night as I walked slowly down the hall. Roxas had snuck into my room after lights-out, and risked the both of us getting caught by hiding right next to me in my bed when the nurse came in to check on me. Then, he had asked me to meet him outside by the fountain in the morning when I had gotten released.

Sighing, I ran a hand through my hair. I definitly didn't look at all attractive this morning. I had woken up with bed-head. The whole right side had the hair going in disorderly directions. Unlike the other side that had everything to the side of my head, and no matter how hard I tried, it would not go into its normal shape! That, and my eye had swollen slightly, and I was having to squint.

I switched my bag from hand to hand nervously as I walked closer and closer to my destination. The front doors seemed to loom ahead of me. Making me feel even more nervous than I should have been. I mean, we were friends now, right? He said that we were. Oh my God! I'm friends with Roxas Fujioka! That made me even more nervous, and by the time I was standing in front of the doors, I had half a mind to turn around and leave. But, no. He was my friend. Scared or not, I was going to keep my promises.

With a newfound determination, I reached a hand out, and got ready to push. But, just as I was about to triumphantly walk through, it flew open, and right into my face. Two kids ran past, giggling and talking loudly, as the door swung back shut. (sweatdrop)

"Ow!..." I whimpered, rubbing my forehead and nose where the door hit. Alright then, if that's how it's going to be, then I am even more determined than I was before!

I walked toward the door, put my hand on the handle, and pulled it open quickly so as not to get wacked again. I took a deep breath when I saw that barely anyone was outside at this time in the morning. All that is, except for one person sitting on the other side of the fountain; his shadow through the water distorted. Walking slowly, I krept around, and came face to face with the person I had been worrying about the whole morning. I really wanted to start off the conversation with something like, "Yo! Morning.'" or something cool like that, but of course it had to come out quiet, small, and insignificant, "Good morning..."

Amazingly, however, he had heard me. He turned slightly to face me, smiled, and called over to me cheerfully, "'Morning Sora!"

He was so cool. So smooth, and modest, everything that I wasn't. He patted the marble stone next to him on the fountain as a gesture to sit. I wasn't sure if I could move. Soon I was able to plop down mechanically next to him, and sit uncomfortably by his side, a permanent blush filling my cheeks. It was dead silent for a while, the only thing making noise being the gurgling water behind us.

"You know..." he began suddenly. "you can talk to me. I know I'm a..._celebrity _and everything, but that shouldn't matter. We're friends, right?"

He said the word celebrity with such hatred, that I thought he might start hitting me because I was closest, but instead, his face relaxed, and he was back to his cool self. I couldn't do it. No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't think of him as another person. I could only see his name up in lights, walking down red carpets at award shows, and so on. But, I nodded anyways. I mean, maybe I still just had to get used to him first, and then I would start to feel more comfortable around him. He smiled, which made me blush more, and cause me to stand up.

"What's the matter?" he asked, looking at me concernedly.

I shook my head, and said shakily, "You want to walk around campus before school starts?"

"Sure." he said, picking up his own bag and slinging it over his shoulder.

It was nice being able to get out of that stuffy infirmary. I was getting ready to go mad in there! Putting my hands behind my neck as we entered a cherry tree grove, I looked up into the blossoming branches. Magnificent beauty surrounded us. I nearly forgot that Roxas was there, that is, until he spoke up.

"This place is so beautiful. I 'm glad we came here." he mumbled, reaching up and plucking one of the unbloomed blossoms.

He studied it as I asked the question that I had been itching to ask. I burst out, "Why did you come here anyways?"

He chuckled slightly, and turned to me. He starred directy into my eyes as he advanced towards me slowly. Falling. That's all I felt. The odd sensation of my stomach plummiting to the deepest place it could go. He stopped in front of me and took the delicate flower from his hand, and raised it up. His fingers brushed against my cheek, sending shock waves rippling all over my body as he gently pushed back strands of my hair to place the fraigle plant behind my ear. My eyes grew wide as his hand lingered on the side of my face. I almost felt myself leaning in to him slightly.

BRRRRRAAAAAANNNNNGGGG!!!!

The loud bell from across the green lawn, rang out, interrupting our momment. His hand snapped away as quick as lightning, and I watched as his receeding back sped off towards the school. He turned back to me after he was about a hundred yards away and called to me, "What are you waiting for Sora?! You want to be late?!"

I jumped, sprinting off the grounds and over to where he stood, impatiently waiting for me to arrive. Not that it hadn't been awkward before, I have to say that now, after whatever just happened, it became even more apparent. I could even feel myself starting to choke on its thickness. Or, maybe it was just me. He looked unnaturally calm after what just happened. We walked down the halls, him joking and talking annimatedly, while I nodded or mumbled an answer occasionally. He stopped next to a hectic looking classroom and turned to me smiling.

"Well, here's my room. I'll see you later?" he said, putting one foot through the door.

Everyone inside seemed to grow silent, and starred over at the two of us. He wasn't phased by it, and continued to look over at me questioningly. Clearing my throat I mumbled shyly, "Of course..."

He grinned, winked, and sauntered into his science class. The whole room started talking at once. Welcoming him, or whispering behind hands. My face was red still as I entered my math class a few minutes later, and everyone noticed. What was with me and gossip? I guess I was the new 'thing' to talk about now. Riku and Kairi watched as I sat down dazedly in my chair, placed my head in my hands, and closed my eyes.

Someone whispered, "I saw him and Roxas outside...together!"

"No!" someone gasped astonishingly.

"Yes!"

I felt my head snap up, and I glarred in the direction the whispers were comming from. They stopped, and class began. No one talked to me, so during the whole period, I starred out of the window and gazed out across the grounds where I could just barely see the light pink of the cherry blossoms. They were just as inviting as they had been before, and hadn't even seemed to change. I absentmindedly reached up and took out the flower from behind my ear and gazed down at it. Some of its petals had unfolded, and I smiled as I thought of Roxas smiling down at me.

After class, Riku and Kairi pulled me aside, and started questioning me. Riku asked harshly, "What the hell is wrong with you?!"

I blushed as I thought about what happened. I couldn't bring myself to say anything though. I just starred at my flower, and shifted from side to side uncomfortably. Kairi whispered in my ear as Riku started fuming, "Is it a boy?"

"How did you know?" I asked, gazing up at her.

She smiled knowingly, "Well, you never blush this much unless some cute guy said something to you. So, who is it?"

Blushing even more now, I mumbled, "It's a secret."

"What?!" Riku yelled incredulously, throwing his hands into the air he started walking away. "I'm going to class."

"Hey, wait up!" Kairi and I called to him, running to catch up.

In language arts, I got the surprise of my life. A boy sat in the back of the class, in the one empty chair next to me by the window. My stomach dissapeared, and all at once everyone saw me. They all came rushing up and said to me excitedly, "Look who's here Sora?!"

I was blushing again, and I felt myself being pushed across the room towards Roxas sitting patiently. He grinned up at me and said embarassedly, "Some welcome huh?"

I laughed slightly as girls started squeeling in the background, and others pushed me over to my chair. It seemed that as soon as I sat down, everyone dissapeared, and I was all alone with him. My head turned towards him mechanically, and I saw that he wasn't looking at me anymore. He was instead concentrating hard at the board where the teacher had begun writing something down. Was he just as worried about what happened as I was?

Class began as usual. We were wrinting our new papers now, so the whole class was dead silent. All you could hear was the faint scratching of twenty-some-odd pencils scribbling. The topic of this week's project was, 'Something That Changed Your Life'. My mind wandered, trying to think of something to write about. Immediatly, I thought about the playground and the boy that I had met there. That definitly changed me. But, should I write about that? It's so personal? No. I shouldn't doubt myself. I began feverishly. Writing down anything that came to mind about what hapened. When I had gotten all of my iedas down, I glanced over at Yuri sitting lucidly in the front. His eyes were glazed, and he was starring vacantly towards Hayner.

He was working diligently, not even noticing that the person he liked as well was gazing at him whistfully. It was rather sad, here I was, knowing exactally how they felt about each other, and I couldn't do anything. Or could I? That's when I got a wonderful idea. I tore out a piece of paper quickly and scribbled on it. Quickly folding it, making sure the teacher wasn't looking, and then tossing it onto Roxas' desk. He jumped slightly, startled by the sudden attack. He glanced at me, and I motioned for him to open it. He opened it and read quickly:

_Roxas-_

_I need you to help me with something in P.E. Alright?_

_-Sora_

I starred at him, and watched as his eyes scanned over the note, and then looked back up to me. He wrote on the note and passed it back:

_Roxas- _

_I need you to help me with something in P.E. Alright?_

_-Sora_

**_What is it?_**

I scribbled once again, hastily, and exchanged it by throwing it on the ground and scooting it over to him. He picked it up by dropping his pencil accidently. He read it:

_Roxas- _

_I need you to help me with something in P.E. Alright?_

_-Sora_

**_What is it?_**

_It's Yuri. He has boy trouble. I'll tell you after class. Is that okay?_

He scribbled once again and gave it back quickly. It said:

_Roxas- _

_I need you to help me with something in P.E. Alright?_

_-Sora_

**_What is it?_**

_It's Yuri. He has boy trouble. I'll tell you after class. Is that okay?_

**_Yeah. I'll help._**

I lifted my head and grinned over at him excitedly. He smiled back, and began working again. I was so thrilled, I could barely concentrate on the task. Don't worry Yuri. I'll help you out. You won't have to wait for much longer.

...You don't have to be like me...

* * *

a/n: Yo-ho! What now?! Well, R&R, and I'll see you in the next chappie!!! La-Li-Ho!!!!!! 


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts.

_"Tell me whom you love and I will tell you who you are." -Houssaye_

a/n: Don't you love life?! Isn't it wonderful to be part of this great big blue planet?! I LOVE IT!!! That last chappie was a short one. Sorry 'bout that. I just thought that that was a good place to end it. Also, I would like to say that I got the inspiration for some of these 'episodes' from anime and manga, so thanks to that, and I do not own any of them. Thank you to all of you reviewers as well. It gives me the warm fuzzies, really. Well, Happy Readings!!!

* * *

Sora's POV: 

The bell for class ended, and I slowly gathered up my things so Yuri could get a head start to getting to class. When I was done, I grabbed Roxas by the elbow, and dragged him off down the hall while explaining my master plan.

"Okay, I know that this is really wierd, and you don't even know me that well, but I hope that you'll trust me and go along with this."

He trotted along beside me and said, "Don't worry about it. Just, please tell me what the hell is going on!"

I glanced over at him, and began, "My friend Yuri has this crush on this guy. And the guy likes him too, but the thing is, is that neither of them know that. I just want to push them in the right direction, that's all."

"Won't they notice each other after a while?" he questioned, slowing down slightly as we neared the locker rooms.

I came to a sudden halt, I turned to him, and said loudly, the passion in my voice and on my face seeming very apparent, "No one should have to live without knowing their one true love. It is the worst thing that could happen to a person. Being in love with that person and not being able to speak to, or even see them, is torturous. I won't let that happen to him, or anyone."

He stood completely taken aback by my outburst. My eyes were burning brightly, and I wondered to myself, where in the world did this come from?

But, he proved me wrong when I thought that he was going to think I was some wierdo. His surprise melted away, and was replaced by understanding. He mumbled, "What's the plan, then?"

"Well, first we have to figure out how we're going to get them together. Then, we have to make sure all the right things happen to get them to start talking to each other. And after that, we need to make sure that they get that romantic spark turning into a flame. Alright?" I said excitedly, starting to walk towards the locker room again. "The thing is, is that I don't know how."

Roxas nearly fell over. (Sweatdrop) He gasped, "What?!"

I shruged my shoulders, and walked through the doors. Most of the guys had already started changing, so I hurried over to my locker and began stripping myself of my clothing.

Roxas whispered to me while he flung his shirt in his own locker, "Who's the guy Yuri's after anyways?"

"Oh! I thought I told you...It's Hayner. You know? He was in our class too." I said sheepishly, pulling my swimming shorts up over my boxers.

He thought for a momment, and then said, "You know, I was talking with him earlier, and he said that he was in the Kendo club. Does Yuri like Kendo do you think?"

"I don't know." I said thoughtfully. "But, I could ask him when we're in the pool."

Roxas nodded, and started heading out the door. We walked side by side, that is, until I got close enough to the water so I could see it. I immediatly felt my body sieze up. The air caught in my throat, and it felt like I was drowning again. The pressure and the weight of the water crushing me, and sending me to the bottom and my death. I whimpered slightly as I remembered what happened. I've always loved how the water feels, but when I was down there, it felt like it had an evil mind of its own. Just then, I was shaken from my dream, a pair of hands were clamped tightly on my shoulders, and I saw Roxas starring at me worredly.

As soon as I saw his ice blue eyes looking at me, I felt my body give out. I fell against him, and I cried softly. I rarely cried, and when I did, it was either because I was deeply moved by something, or something hurt me so badly that I couldn't even think straight. He cooed softly, stroking my hair, and telling me that it was alright.

"No. I have to go and talk with Yuri. He's more important right now. I have to do this!" I cried, pushing away from Roxas slightly.

"But, Sora-" he began, but I cut him off.

"Roxas! Please! I have to!" I said, my eyes filling with tears once again as I gazed at him.

_No one should have to wait in the dark..._

He watched me silently, and then mumbled, "Alright. But, I don't want to leave you alone."

I nodded, and we made our way to the deep dark water. I clutched to his arm involuntarily as he guided me down to the shallows where Yuri was already trying to float. Roxas held onto my arm as he stepped down into the blue, and when he was in, he reached his hand out to me. I couldn't do it. I whimpered again and took a step back. He whispered, "Sora..."

But, I still couldn't do it. I glanced between him and the water worredly and took another step back. He followed after. Stepping towards me he whispered, "You wanted to do this for Yuri, remember?"

My eyes swept over to where Yuri was standing, watching what was happening contently. I looked back to Roxas and nodded. He turned to walk back into the pool, but I felt my arm shoot out and clutch his hand tightly. I whispered, "Carry me."

"What?" he asked, turning back to me.

I gave him a pleading look and then repeated, "Carry me?...Into the water?"

He starred at me for a momment, and then walked up beside me. All of a sudden, he swept me off of my feet and into his arms bridal style. I squeaked slightly when he did this, and clutched at him as he took one step after the other, nearer and nearer. Everyone was watching this happening from the other side of the pool, and when some of them saw what he was doing, they either sighed, or squealed delightedly. I burried my head into his shoulder as he took the first step into the pool, and waited for it to come and swallow the both of us.

But, it didn't. Opening my eyes just a crack, I saw that I was suspended three feet over the water. It looked peaceful enough, but I was still a little freaked out. Roxas asked, "Ready?"

I took in a deep breath before I was able to nodd my head. Slowly, he started placing my feet into the cool water. I gasped as I felt it envelope it, and I almost tried jumping back up into his arms where it was safe, but I managed to stop myself. It was so difficult just getting my legs in the water. I had never thought that having a drowning experience could do this to someone. I just didn't want it to get me again. I cried out finally, my legs kicking and flailing, "Roxas! No! Get me out! Get me out!"

He swept me up with ease, and carried me quickly off to the side of the pool. He set me down gently on the side, and I could hear the kids whispering and gasping as they were watching. I was lying on my side, starring into the water blankly. What was wrong with me? I was stronger than this. Roxas lifted a hand and placed it on the side of my head. Stroking my hair slightly, I saw that he looked about ready to faint. I thought that actors were supposed to be all composed, and knew how to do everything all the time. So, why was Roxas looking...like a normal person...?

Yuri waded over to us and said in his slow voice (which had a hint of worry), "Sora...you don't have to come in...if you're not ready..."

Roxas nodded, and ran his fingers through my hair slightly. I heard the clomp of shoes getting closer, and someone call over to us, "Is he alright?"

"Yes, Senpai! He's alright!" Roxas called over me. I heard our teacher turn back, and head over to the other side of the pool once again.

He called over his shoulder, "If you want to stay with him, I won't mark you down for today's lesson."

"Thank you..." Roxas said faintly, turning his attention back to me.

I gazed up at the two of my friends, and mumbled softly, "Sorry about that. I just wanted to be with you guys."

"No!" Roxas cut in suddenly. "You don't need to be sorry at all! You were trying to be with friends, that's not a crime!"

Taken aback, I stuttered, "A-Alright..."

"Good. Now, Sora, why don't you talk to Yuri about our little plan?" he said, leaning up against the side of the pool.

I began, "Yuri, I noticed that you like Hayner. Alot. And I thought that it was a shame that you wern't talking to him. So, what I thought I could do, was help you out a little. You know? Give you a push in the right direction?"

His eyes had grown as big as dinner plates, and his pale face was slowly turning the color of a tomato. He asked me, even slower than usual, "I...told you...it's nothing..."

I was sitting up now, facing the two of them. I said forcefully, "You know that it's not nothing! And how do you know that he doesn't like you back?"

He blushed brighter still, and mumbled, "Why would he...like someone like me?"

"Why would he not?!" Roxas asked indignantly. "And how do you know what his type is?"

"Well...I'm not a girl...and I'm not in sports..." he said bluntly.

(Sweatdrop) I nearly fell into the pool I felt so put down, but, luckily Roxas caught me. I pouted and said, "Well...maybe he's bi!"

"Doubt it..." he mumbled.

(Sweatdrop) Again, I nearly did a flip into the pool. Roxas piped up, "Why don't you go out for the Kendo team? That way you'll have something in common, and you could get closer to him. You know, find out for yourself, and see if he's bi or not."

"I...couldn't..."

"Why not?" I asked innocently.

He starred over at me and said, "I don't know how to fight...in Kendo style..."

"Hmmmm...that's a problem." I said, tapping my chin and thinking hard. "Aha! I've got it!"

I lurched forwards and took up Yuri's hands, I looked right into his eyes and asked, "If you had the chance to learn...had the chance to get to know him...would you take it...?"

He thought for a momment before nodding yes. I continued, "Well, my friend Riku is on the Kendo team, so what if he taught you how to fight, and you joined?"

His eyes grew wide again, and I saw Roxas grinning from ear to ear out of the corner of my eye. Yuri stuttered, "I-I-I..."

"Come on! Just give it a chance!" Roxas said, clapping him on the back. "I'm an old friend, and I wouldn't do anything but what's best for you."

I glanced between them confusedly when he said this, but I got over it quickly because Yuri opened his mouth slowly and said, "...alright...I'll do it..."

"YES!" Roxas and I cried out simultaneously.

The rest of the day went by quickly. I was so excited when I told Riku in our science class. He immediatly agreed, and we made plans for when they would get together and practice. It would be every day right after school, that is except on saturdays (club day). And, now in the last class of the day, I didn't care that the art teacher said we had an easel seating arrangement. I moved all of my art equipment next to Yuri's anyways.

I told him what the plan was, and I saw that he was starting to turn a slight shade of green. I asked him, "You nervous?"

"Yeah..." he said faintly. "Sora...what if he...doesn't like me...?"

I just smiled and said knowingly, "He will. Trust me."

The rest of the week, I saw that Riku was working him hard. Everytime I saw him he looked more drained than before. And when Friday came around I asked him in P.E., "So are you glad you get a break after today?"

All he could do was nodd his head. I even had to, at the end of the day after practice, help carry him to his room. Riku said that after they had gone in to change, he had found him passed out on a bench next to his locker. Poor guy. The next day, I didn't see him until after my art group came back after our session for dinner. I found him looking completely rested, and eating heartily. Riku was sitting next to him, and they were chatting amiakably about Kendo. I didn't get any of it of course, and I was glad for that.

"Yeah...this guy is a natural. I'm surprised that he didn't join before this." Riku mumbled through a piece of bread.

Yuri smiled and said, "Not really. I'm still learning."

"Not for long though!" Riku said this time between chews of chicken. "He's going to be pro in no time!"

Another week went by, and his progress increased to where I couldn't even think of him in the same way. He was no longer the smart A++++++++ student. He was now the smart, toned, athletic A+++++++++ student.

"So you're going to go to the club practice tommorow?" I asked him on Friday after art class.

He nodded and blushed, mumbling, "Do you...think he'll notice?"

I rolled my eyes at him and said, "Of course! Stupid!"

I poked him on the forehead and walked off, waving to him over my shoulder as I made my way to the dorms. Roxas and I had become good friends now. I realized the first day after the 'incident' when he carried me into the pool, and he looked so worried, that he's a normal human being, just with benifits. So, I was walking up to his room now to tell him the good news. Knocking on his door, I heard him call through it, "Come in!"

I pushed the door open, and bounded into the room yelling, "We've done it! Phase one is complete!"

He jumped up, and joined in the celebrating. We danced around like fools for a while, and then collapsed onto his bed, out of breath, and still laughing. I looked over at him, still smiling and said, "I'm glad we're friends. It feels as though I've met you before, it's so natural."

All of a sudden he got deathly silent. I didn't know I had said something bad. He lay stock still, starring up at the celing, and not saying a word. I reached a hand up, placed it on his shoulder, and asked quietly, "You okay?"

He jumped slightly at my touch, but replied coolly, "Oh...yeah. No probelm. I was just thinking about this script that my manager sent to me."

"Oh yeah?" I asked, sitting up. "Could I look at it?"

"S-sure." he said, getting up and walking over to his desk. He pulled out a thick packet that had the title, 'Romeo and Juliet : Modern'. This was so awesome! I was now holding an actual movie script, one that no one else even knows about!

"I'm not sure if I could do the part though. I don't think I'm cut out for it." he mumbled, running a hand through his thick blond hair.

I looked up at him and asked, "What part?"

"Romeo...but I don't think I could do a romance movie. I'm not sure how I could portray that. I might turn it down."

"Are you joking?!" I asked incredulously. "You'd be wonderful!"

His face started turning pink and he asked shakily, "R-really?"

"Yeah!" I insisted, flipping through the script. "You're an amazing actor! I saw your other movies, and I know that you would nock 'em dead if you went out for this."

He starred at me, his eyes half lidded, and his face a bright crimpson. I felt my own face burning slightly, and then he said, "Alright then. I'll do it. I'll take the part."

My face lit up, and I asked him excitedly, "Really?!"

"Yeah. I'll call my manager right now and tell him I'll do the script reading for the producers!" he said striding over to the phone in the corner of the room.

He dialed and waited a momment before a man answered on the other end. Roxas said matter-o-factly, "Yeah. Sign me up for Romeo and Juliet Takashi! I'm doing it."

I heard an exciting array of speach on the other end and then Roxas said glancing over at me, "A friend convinced me."

More talking, and then he said goodbye. He came back over to the bed, flopped down next to me, and picked up the script. He flipped to the first page and began reading, "Two families in rival buisnesses have two children. One, Keita, a care-free and optomistic 15 year old (as Romeo), and two, Hiro (playing Juliet). These two boys fall in love at first sight, but sadly, it is not ment to be."

"So, Romeo and Juliet are both boys?" I asked, peering over at the script.

"Yeah." Roxas said, pointing it out. "I'm kinda excited to be doing this, because I get to do a movie with my sexual preference, and it's with a new actor."

I gulped, and asked him, "S-so, you're g-gay?"

"Is that a problem?" he asked looking over at me innocently.

I shook my head frantically and cried out, "N-no! I'm gay too! I have nothing against it, it's just that...I didn't know..."

He chuckled and sat up, flipping around, and saying, "Well then, we'd both be careful or else we'll be falling in love with each other."

I gulped again, and laughed forcibly, "Heh. Yeah."

He glanced back at me and winked, smiling that million dollar smile of his. My heart must have stopped, because I barely remember saying goodbye to him. I just remember stumbling back into my room after a while. That's when I chose to finally pass out on my bed.

* * *

a/n: OOOOOOhhhhh! How exciting!" R&R!!! 


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts.

_"Use whatever is at hand, be it friend or foe." Kyoya from OHSHC_

a/n: Welcome back for a new chappie! I just realized that this story is going to be loooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooong. Well, don't forget to check up on this amazingly loooooooooooooong story!! Happy Readings!!!

* * *

Sora's POV: 

"Come on Roxas! We're going to be late if you don't hurry up!" I called to him through his door. It was the morning after the script deal, and today was the day Yuri was going to the Kendo club.

"I'm almost ready! I can't find my other shoe!" he yelled back.

There was a bang, and all of a sudden he tumbled into me. We fell over, him on top, and we crashed to the floor. My heart stopped. I couldn't move at all. His eyes widened as he starred down at me lying helplessly beneathe him.

He jumped off of me like I had an electric charge and cried out, "I'm so sorry Sora!"

"It's fine..." I said vacantly, sitting up and brushing myself off.

He pulled me to my feet, and I shook off what just happened. We started sprinting down the hall as fast as we could, and finally after a few excrutiating minutes of running like mad men, we made it to the Kendo training gym. It had high clear windows with bushes surrounding it, so we could hide from view, and watch what was going on as well. I looked around and finally spotted Yuri and Riku sitting off to the side while two boys faught.

One of the boys was Hayner, and I saw that Yuri only had eyes for him, and that Hayner was fighting with much more tecniqe than was necessary. Obviously it was because he was trying to show off for Yuri, but I wasn't going to say anything. Hayner cried out, swinging his bamboo pole at the other kid, and struck true. The kids' legs were swept out from under him, and as soon as he fell, Hayner caught him at sword point.

"Well done Hayner! Let me see...who shall you go up against this time? I have it! Our newest member!" the coach yelled across the room.

Yuri's face went from white, to green, and white again as he stood up to get on the equipment for fighting. I looked over at Hayner when the coach announced this, and saw that he looked as though he had been slapped in the face about twenty times. There was a permanent look of shock on his face, and his complexion wasn't any different than Yuri's. But, of course Yuri wouldn't see. So, when they got ready to fight, they were both ready to win.

"Oh no!" I said, putting my head in my hands.

They began. All I could hear were shouts, and the banging of stick on stick as the fight escaladed. I was finally able to peer through my fingers as the fight got to its most intence part. Yuri and Hayner were like lightning with their strikes. Riku wasn't joking when he said Yuri was a natural. I wouldn't be surprised if he won. But, alas, I spoke too soon. Yuri had stepped the wrong way, and Hayner took that opportunity to do the same take-down that he had done with the other kid. Yuri's legs were up in the air, and as soon as his back hit the floor, the pole was holding him down.

Everyone was cheering so loud. I could barely hear myself think. What I saw next made my heart flutter. Hayner reached a hand out, pulled Yuri to his feet, and brushed away a strand of his white-blinde hair that had fallen over his eyes. Yuri was blushing so much, I thought that he was going to explode. Luckily, the coach was so pleased, that he sent them all off for an early let out.

Yuri came out a few minutes later, looking pleased, but a little flustered. Riku followed close behind, obviously telling him that it went alright, and that he did fine. Just then however, Hayner came bursting through the door. He caught a glimps of the two of them, and Riku noticed. He slipped away hurredly while Yuri was walking in the opposite direction. Yuri didn't notice, and Hayner called out to him, "Yuri! Wait up!"

Yuri jumped slightly, and turning around, I saw his eyes grow wide. He immediatly began blushing furiously, and as Hayner came to a halt next to him, he had turned a deep crimpson.

"Yo!" Hayner said out of breath.

Yuri could only nodd, and wait as Hayner caught his breath. He was finally able to speak after a few momments of tense waiting. "I'm glad I caught you before you left. I...uh...just wanted to tell you that you did a good job. You know, for being a beginner."

"Th-thank you!" Yuri said, blushing still deeper.

Hayner smiled down at him, and then asked, "Since we're off early...do you want to take a walk with me?"

Yuri gasped slightly, and choked on his air, but managed to wheeze, "Sure!"

"Great! Come on!" Hayner said, taking ahold of Yuri's wrist, and leading him off towards the trees.

"Oh man! This is great!" I squealed to Roxas, standing up and heading off towards the direction they had dissapeared.

He stood up too, and we both dashed into the shrubbery. It didn't take too long for us to find them. Only a few feet in, we had to duck behind the trunk of a tree. Yuri seemed to have had some difficutly seeing a ground-laiden branch in time, and had clumsily tripped over it. But, the greatest part of him falling, was that he had taken Hayner out as well, and he was now lying on top of him.

(a/n: What a strange coincidence? That seems to be happening alot lately! Tee hee.)

"Ahhhh! I'm so sorry!" he cried out, pushing himself off of the stunned Hayner.

"Don't worry about it." he mumbled dazedly, pushing himself up onto his elbows to face Yuri. Yuri hadn't stood up, and they were now gazing into each others' glittering eyes. This was the perfect momment. I took ahold of a nearby cherry blossom tree branch, and shook it slightly. Making thousands of petals fall around them. Yuri gasped slightly as the beauty unfolded before him.

Hayner reached up suddenly, and plucked a petal from the top of Yuri's golden locks. His hand traced the petal down the side of his face to brush against his lips. Yuri's eyes fluttered slightly as Hayner let the petal fall to the ground, and replaced it with the tip of his fingers instead. I was a genious! I nearly started jumping around, but Roxas managed to hold me back.

"Yuri..." Hayner whispered, cupping the side of his face in his hand.

Yuri leaned up to him and answered quietly, "Yes...?"

They starred at each other for a momment before Hayner spoke again. He whispered, "...I love you..."

Yuri gasped slightly, drawing back with surprise, but then realized what he had just told him, and mumbled back, leaning up against Hayner so he was lying on top of him once again, "...I love you too..."

They leaned in closer and closer until finally, it happened. The momment finally happened. Their lips met tenderly, and it looked as though time had stopped for them. For some reason, I didn't feel as happy as I thought that I was going to be. Instead, I felt tears spring to my eyes, and I couldn't stop them. Roxas turned away from the sight of the two of them getting more lustful in their kissing to grin at me, only to find me in my dismal state.

"Sora?" he whispered, placing a hand on my arm.

I lifted a hand up to wipe away my tears, and felt that that was already being covered. Roxas had already started brushing away the tears softly with his own hand, and I felt myself start to cry even more. He reminded me so much of that boy in the park, that I thought my heart was going to break. Of course it couldn't be him. He was Roxas Fujioka. I turned away from him and began walking away quickly. I had made it to the fountain when he caught up with me.

"Sora! Sora what's the matter?! What was that all about?" he asked, catching me by my arm and twisting me around.

The tears stung my cheeks as they slid faster and faster from my eyes. I tried wiping them away forcefully, but I couldn't get it out of my head. All I could think was, now Yuri found his love, but...why couldn't I?

"I'm fine!" I cried out, backing away from him slightly.

He advanced, starring into my eyes, "No, you're not! Something's wrong. You can't lie to me Sora!"

He was right. I couldn't. No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't. It was just so unfair. The boy hadn't even told me his name, so how was I supposed to find him? I mean, I was only a little kid when I made that promise! How was I supposed to keep it if I didn't even know where to start?!

He took another step towards me, and I felt the back of my knees bump against something. My legs buckled suddenly, and I felt myself fall backwards. My arms flailed out in front of me, and I felt a pair of hands clasp onto them. But, I was too heavy. I pulled the person with me, and my head slipped under the surface of the fountain pond. I came up spluttering and scared out of my mind, but at leased the crying had stopped. I glanced around, and saw that Roxas had tried to save me. He was coughing, and wiping the water away from his eyes. He looked up and me angrily for a momment, and then all of a sudden, we both broke into identical smiles.

"You stupid fucker!" he guffawed.

I splashed him unforgivingly and giggled back, "Oh whatever ass-hole!"

We had a splash fight for a while, until we finally flopped out like a couple of fish gasping for air. Standing up, I laughed, "I had better go dry my uniform properly. Otherwise it won't be able to fit this 'stupid fucker' any more."

Waving goodbye, I dashed off to the front doors, and swung them open. Looking back, I waved again, and watched as Roxas sloshed around in an attempt to raise his own arm. He failed and just called to me, "See you later!"

That night, I felt as if I was ready to cry again. Curling up into a little ball under my covers, I felt the weight of what I was truly feeling weighing down on me, crushing my heart that had been trying to go on, day after day. Every night in my dreams I see the boy. I can feel him touching me again. It's as if I'm on that playground once more, playing without a care in the world. I think that that is how I know he's out there, that is how I know I'll keep going.

I believe that the heart does go on, waiting for the momment when it will be reunited with the thing that gave it life once. It will never let go. That's what hurts me the most. Once again, my dreams open the door to my memmories, and makes me relive that day, just to make sure I never forget what I promised to do so long ago.

_Flashback-_

_My eyes grew wide as he leaned down quickly, kissed me lightly on the lips, and slid down the slide. Running back across the playground to his car, I realized what just happened, and blushed scarlet. And just when he was about to get back in his car, I stood up, and screamed, "I love you too! I'll find you someday!"_

_Flashback end-_

I wish that I could see him again. A tear slid down from the corner of my eye, and I gained back my determination, "I will find you someday."

And at that, I fell asleep. Once again, dreaming about the boy that always haunted my thoughts.

* * *

a/n: HOW CUTE!!! Don't you think so?! Well, R&R and tell me!! 


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts.

_"Be witout fear in the face of your enemies. Speak the truth, always. Even if it leads to your death. Safeguard the helpless, and do no wrong. That is your Oath." -Kingdom of Heaven_

a/n: The last chappie was a little short, but this one's going to be exciting, and long, so I'm making up for it. Well, here is the next Chappie to Juvenile Hearts!!! Thanks to those who Reviewed, and Happy Readings!!!

* * *

Sora's POV: 

When I got into language arts class the next day, I was so happy to see that Hayner had managed to switch seats with the kid sitting next to Yuri. Now, they were sitting close to each other, and whispering into each others ears. I smiled at Yuri as I passed by, and he winked at me, nuzzling Hayner's neck as they continued speaking softly. Grinning, I made my way to my chair, and flopped down in it. Roxas looked over at me questioningly, and I replied quietly, "I didn't get much sleep last night..."

"Oh..." he said understandingly.

Class began shortly after, and I caught glimpses of Yuri and Hayner passing notes back and forth, one of which Yuri turned bright pink at. It was so wonderful how they finally got their true feelings out. Apparently, the other day, (Yuri burst into my room and told me everything) they had done a little more than kissing after Roxas and I had left. He mumbled, "He was my first...that means that we'll be bound together...forever...right?"

"Yeah, now why don't you get some sleep, and-"

But that would be too easy. Of course he had to tell me exactally what happened, including the stuff I didn't want to hear about. And by the time he was done, it was 2 o'clock in the morning. But, I was happy for him, and I was glad that I could do what I could for him. And now, here I was sitting in a dull classroom while my own true love was somewhere, waiting for me to find him. Sighing, I turned my attention to the announcements that had just come on.

"Please excuse this interruption. I would just like to announce that the Freshman class trip will be going for a nature hike to the Mishani Resort, instead of the usual trip to the ocean aquarium for the week. Thank you." said the dry monotonous voice.

A girl sitting ahead of me, turned around, and whispered sarcastically, "Like a hike isn't going to be just as boring as an aquarium."

I laughed slitghtly, asking her quietly, "When's the trip?"

"Oh! That's right, you're new. Well, we're going in the middle of this month."

I nodded and leaned back in my chair slightly, that would mean HalloweenVacation. The rest of the day went by smoothly, and I even managed to put my feet in the water at the pool. And, by the end of the day, I was beat. Another long day had gone by. Now I only had to make it through the rest of the week and I would be on a whole week's vacation. Somewhere up in the mountains. I entered my room, and immediatly sat down to my computer. Turning it on, it hummed to life, the black screen getting brighter by the second.

I logged on and brought up my search engine. Clicking on the search box, I typed in Mishani Resort, and up popped hundreds of links. I glanced around for a while, trying to find something that would give me the most information. One caught my eye, and I clicked on it. Up came the usual facts, where it was, the views, the woods and the mountain surrounding it, etc. That's when another link caught my attention. Down in the very bottom corner, said in small print, 'The curse of the Mishani Witch'.

Excited, I clicked on the font, and was instantly taken to a dark page with blood red writing. It said:

_Beware-_

_Those who have traveled off the specified path going towards the resort have all been lost. Of course we find the missing hikers, but all that they will utter from their blue, frozen, half dead lips, is, "Hinata...Hinata...she...took us..."_

_No one has fully recovered from being 'abducted' by the Mishani Witch, they still babble and go on their mad vendeta's. But, we did manage to aquire one of the visitor's video cameras as the witch appeared to them. **Please click on the link below to view.** Also, we have a possible story as to who, what, and why this witch is._

_Over a hundred years ago, a woman by the name of Hinata Mishani lived in the resort with her family in these very woods. She fell madly in love with a young noble that lived in the valley below, and they carried on a secret love affair behind their family's backs. One day the young boy told the girl that he would meet her in the woods later that night around 9:30pm. Of course she waited for him, at their favorite meeting place. A clearing that held a single oak tree with thick limbs. She climbed up, and waited. Soon after, her prince arrived, but he was not alone. He had brought a group of other men with him. Hinata jumped down and rushed over to her beloved, but was stopped by the group. _

_The sad tale goes: The group raped the poor 15 year old girl, beat her, and then left her for dead. In her terrible state, she could not move, or make any sounds, so all she could do was wait for death to overcome her. And just when her life was slipping away, her love reappeared. He stood over her body and said coldly, "You never ment anything to me. All I needed was your body to repay a debt."_

_He kneeled down to her side, stroking the side of her face, "Worthless..."_

_He stood up, and began striding away from the bloody girl that he had so convincingly pretended to love. Anger flared from deep within her soul, and just as she died, her entire life force was hatred. That entity formed into the ghost which we see roaming around the woods every night. No one knows what happened to her love, but we think that that's who she is looking for in the afterlife, and when she does, she plans to kill him for the pain and suffering he put her through. Only then will her spirit rest._

_Oh my GOD! That's what I'm going to be hiking into?!_ I thought as I read the description of what the witch was supposed to look like. Long flowing white hair that ensnared you in it's tendrils if you got close enough. Wearing a white and pink kimono that was splattered in blood. Her face wore an expression of utmost hatred, her beautiful features creased into a permanent frown. No way was I going to look at the clip that was on the hiker's camera. I was now officially freaked out about this whole 'class trip' thing.

Just then, there was a knock on my door, and I nearly jumped up to the celing. I called out tentatively, "W-who's there?"

The door creaked open slowly, and I held my breath as a pale hand appeared from behind it. It was then acompanied by none other, than Roxas. He smiled, and I exhaled the breath that I had been holding in. He said to me, comming up to look at my screen, "Yo! What'cha lookin' at?"

"N-nothing!" I said, holding my hands over the screen hurredly, trying to block out my stupid fear.

Roxas laughed and asked slyly, "You lookin' at porn or somethin'?"

My face turned bright red, and I mumbled, "No..."

"Oh yeah?!" he asked defiantly, pulling my hands down in my vulnerable state. His eyes moved quickly from left to right, his face growing more grave by the second.

When he was done, he didn't look at me. Instead, he backed away from me slowly, keeping his head aimed to my floor. I asked him distressedly, "What is it?! I know it's just a stupid ledgend, but you don't have to freak me out!"

He stayed silent, and began raising his head agonizingly slowly. I had stood up from my chair, and was now reaching a shaking hand out to him. I began, "Rox-"

But I was cut off by the sudden flash of his own arms, snatching my hand, and wrenching me forwards. Grabbing ahold of me tightly as soon as I fell into his chest, he began whispering in a creepy voice, "You ment nothing to me...I only used you..."

"Aaaaaahhhhhhhh!!!" I screamed, trying desperatly to push away from him. It wasn't funny. I don't do well with ghost stories!! I yelled, "Roxas! Cut it out!"

Struggling for a few more seconds, I suddenly heard a dull thud, and then my stomach plummited. We were falling backwards. Landing only a second later, I was relieved to find out that he had only tripped up on my bed. He was laughing histarically now, clutching at his stomach, and rolling around as I whimpered slightly. He pushed me slightly, and called to me through tears, "Oh my God! That was priceless!"

I stood up forcefully and stomped my way to the door. I didn't get far. I heard him stand up as well, and he caught me by my elbow. Whirling me around, he pushed me against the door and whispered in that creepy voice, "Hinata wants to...kill you..."

I glarred daggers at him, punched him in the gut (softly), and threw open the door. I sprinted down the halls until I was out of breath. That's when I heard him following. He called to me from half a hall away, "Sora! Wait! I was just joking!"

I huffed, and began walking away, with my nose in the air, a slight smirk creasing my mouth. He ran up beside me, and then stepped in my path giggling, "Come on! It was a joke!"

I glarred at him again, and pushed past him. Still smirking. He caught on to my not being mad, and he whispered creepily from behind me, "Worthless..."

Pivoting around swiftly, I saw that he had an 'oh shit' expression plastered over his face, and he ran away, back down the hall. We chased each other, until we finally ended back in my room, lying exhausted on my bed.

"So...are you excited?" he asked, putting his hands behind his head.

"Mmmmn...a little." I replied, yawning slightly.

He smiled and said, "More scared, huh?"

I punched him in the shoulder, and laughed, saying, "That's exactally it!"

"Thought so..." he mumbled, his eyes fluttering shut.

I didn't even have enough energy to tell him to get lost and go to his own room. The sudden weight of the whole day finally came crashing down on me, and I drifted off into sleep.

_Running. Running through woods. Where was I going? What was after me? Why was I so scared? Passing between two enourmous trees, my foot caught on something rising out of the earth, and I crashed into the dirt. Looking up, I saw that I was in the clearing that had been described on the website. The huge oak loomed above me, giving me this forboding, and frightened feeling deep in my gut. Standing up, I glanced hurredly about for the thing that had been chasing me, but there was nothing in sight. Maybe I had lost it._

_Walking forwards, I moved up to next to the tree. It was an austere, majestic looking plant, and I couldn't shake the feeling that it was watching my every move. But, before I had a chance to get any closer, I heard a small voice from behind me. Turning, I saw that a girl, about my age, stood. Her platinum blonde hair undulating out from her as if a great wind was blowing past it, but it was a calm night. That's when I realized that that was the thing that had been chasing me. All of a sudden, her sweet face turned into a tempestuous mess, her hair seemed to have a mind of it's own, and her eyes were glowing bright red._

I screamed, and screamed, and screamed, even after I felt my consiousness return to me, I cried out as though the girl was going to drag me back there. Back into the sleeping wonderland where she could take me, and do whatever horrible things she did. Roxas bolted up, and cried out, "Sora! What's wrong?!"

My voice suddenly died, and I looked over at him, tears forming in the corners of my eyes. All I could do was lean forwards, and burry my head in his chest. He sat stunned for a momment, and then started comforting me by rubbing my back, and running his hands through my hair, and whispering, "Shhhh. It'll be alright...It was only a bad dream...It's not real..."

Soon, I calmed down enough to look up at him. He watched me worredly as I laid back down on the bed, curled into a little ball and tried to go back to sleep. He whispered, "Sora...?"

"Thank you..." I mumbled quietly, but when I felt the bed move, I immediatly jumped up and latched onto his arm yelling, "Wait! Don't leave me!"

He turned back to me wide eyed and took in my helplessness. Smiling softly, he came back to the bed, laid down on it, and then pulled me up to rest on his chest. He whispered stroking my hair, "Nothing's going to happen to you...not as long as I'm around..."

I snuggled in closer to him, not even caring that it was Roxas, my brand new friend, and crush. We just lay there, holding each other, until we finally fell asleep once again.

In the morning it was a little odd. My hands felt around for Roxas, but I couldn't seem to locate him, so opening my eyes, I looked around. He wasn't here any more. I immediatly felt saddened by this. Sniffling, I swung my legs off the side of my bed to get ready for school. But, instead of my feet touching hardwood floor, it instead was met by something warm and squishy. As soon as I stepped down, there came a large groan from the floor, and I jumped away from it hurredly, quickly pulling my legs back up onto the bed.

Looking over, I saw that Roxas hadn't left, he had just fallen off the bed. And as I starred at him, his eyes began to slowly open. He blinked up at me blearily, and mumbled in his early morning voice, "Murnin'."

Grinning, I jumped off the bed, carefull not to step on him. He sat up, and I heard about ten things crack, I asked him as I held my hand out to him, "Have a nice sleep?"

He glarred at me, and groaned, massaging a kink in his neck, "Just dandy. You kicked me off the bed I don't know how many times last night!"

My eyes widened, and I asked, "Really?"

"Dick head..." he mumbled, holding his sore back as he headed for the door.

"Ass hole." I said loudly.

His head turned back, and we glared at each other for a few seconds before I felt the sides of my mouth turn up. His eyes were shimmering, and he was turning pink with the effort of trying not to laugh. Finally, we both burst into a fit of giggles.

The rest of the week went by slowly, and I was sort of glad for that. I wasn't excited at all. Ever since that dream, I've been a little hesitant about going. Everyone else has been talking about it nonstop, either how boring it would be or how much fun it would be to get outside. I didn't think anyone else knew about the witch in the hills, that, or they wern't freaked out by it like I was. So, I just kept my mouth shut.

On the night before the trip, I was in my room, packing my backpack full of the clothes and other things I would need when we started hiking. The sun was just sinking down below the horizon, and as I glanced up, I saw it at it's peak. The purples, pinks, oranges, and yellows blended into each other to create a brethtaking array of colors. Inspired, I sat down on the edge of my bed facing the window, and took up my sketch pad. Shading here and there, I created a duplicate of the scenery before me. I didn't even notice that someone entered through the door.

"Wow Sora, that's great!"

I jumped slightly, feeling my heart skip irregularly a few times. Turning around, I saw that Kairi had let herself in. She asked excitedly, "Can I look at it?"

"Oh...uh, sure..." I mumbled, handing it over.

My heart-rate began to drop as I watched her look over my handiwork. She flipped the page and looked at some of the other doodles that I had done. I finally asked her, "So...um, what is it that you came in here for?"

She lowered the book and looked at me, blushing brightlhy. She mumbled, "It's about a boy."

"Oh?" I asked curiosly. "Who is it?"

She was silent for a momment, shifting from foot to foot. Finally she said softly, "Riku..."

My eyes grew wide and I asked her incredulously, "Really?!"

"Yeah..." she whispered, turning even brighter. "It happened today actually."

I nodded, and listened intently as she continued, "Well, I was walking with him to the cafeteria, and I tripped. When I was falling, he grabbed me, and pulled me back. I kinda fell into him, and when I looked up to say thank you..."

She grew silent, and I asked excitedly, "And?!"

"Well...I've never looked at him like that before..."

I understood what she was saying completely. Not the seeing Riku in a different light part, but I've had that happen to me before. It was the first day I saw a picture of Roxas. I had been with my mother driving to go see his first movie. The first in the series of spy movies. We had bought the tickets from the pimpled ticket salesman, bought popcorn, candy, and soda, then sat down in our seats. She had been talking about how excited she was to see this, and that the kid playing the lead roll was supposed to be a 'cutie'. That's when the movie screen showed an ad photograph of the movie. I hadn't been paying attention to the T.V. lately, so I hadn't seen the commercials for it (finals week). My mother continued to blather away, while I gaped up at the screen.

He was hanging out of a helicopter, gun in one hand shooting at the bad guys, and a girl in the other. He looked so...indescribable. I nearly dropped the food we had just bought. At that momment, I realized that I had an enourmous crush on Roxas Fujioka. Through the whole movie, I only concentrated on him. I didn't even know what the plot was about. It did bother me in the end however, when he and the girl were up in the Himilayan Mountains. The love scene struck a cord in my heart, and I felt my face get hot. I was jealous!

So, yes. I did know what Kairi ment about a realizing momment.

I laughed slightly, got up, hugged her, and said into her ear, "I'm happy for you."

"R-really?" she asked.

"Yeah!" I said matter of factly. "As a matter of fact, you should go tell him!"

"B-b-but I don't know what to say!" she cried out as I pushed her towards the door.

Opening it, I said happily, "Sure you do! It'll be a snap!"

And with that I waved, shut the door, and laid down on my bed. This was one heck of a day. Goofy crawled up to lie next to me, snuggled in close, and fell asleep. I thought just before I drifted off to sleep, _I'll find him some day..._

* * *

a/n: I think it's funny and sad at the same time that Sora doesn't realize that Roxas is that little boy from the playground. Ha! Well, Review, and I'll see you in the next chappie!!! I think I'll put the next one up sooner than planned though. This one wasn't that great. 


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts.

_"Nothing can be communicated without words. But if you really care about someone, even the smallest details are important to notice." OHSHC_

a/n: Here is another chappie for ya!! I thank those of you that are reading this story, and have reviewed to tell me if it is going alright or not. I apreciate all views, but if it is something concerning how much you hate gay people, tell it to someone who cares. I am only asking for advice on my writing or ideas for other chappies. I won't go into anything political, but keep your opinions on me personally, to yourself. There. Happy Readings!!!

* * *

Sora's POV: 

Today was the day. The one that I had been dreading. We were finally going on our class field trip to the Mishani Resort. Damn it.

My whole class was standing outside, clad in camping/hiking gear, all excited to begin our little nature hike. Everyone had their backpacks slung over their shoulders, and were all clustered around the fountain, whispering and talking excitedly. I stood away from everyone slightly, trying to sort out my own thoughts, and compose myself, and get ready for what we were about to do. I could feel my face getting paler by the second as I thought back to the ledgend of The Mishani Witch that roamed the woods (supposedly).

"Yo, Sora!" I heard someone call from the front doors of the school.

Looking up, I saw Roxas was bounding towards me, his backpack swinging wildly. I called back, "Hey!"

Riku and Kairi looked around and greeted him warmly as well. Our little group was starting to warm up to him, and now we were a tightly knit bunch of friends. The only thing that made it odd, was the occasional awkwardness that would come when Riku talked to Kairi. She would turn red, and stutter occasionally. She still hadn't told him how she felt. We talked for a bit, about the hike, what we'd do when we got there, so on, and then the teachers came out.

All of the freshman teachers filed out of the doors and lined up. Some of them called out names of students that they couldn't see, and others wandered through the crowd, looking to see if everyone had the proper hiking equipment. And after a few minutes of checking and rechecking everything, the head shapperone came out and adressed us.

The pompus math teacher boomed out in his orotund voice, "Alright students! Let us begin on our nature hike! It will take us aproximately two days to reach the resort, but if we stay on track and there are no shananagans that go on, we'll make it in time!"

The students all murmered, and I felt my stomach fall to the lowest place it could go. We would have to spend the night in the forrest too?!

Roxas glanced over at me, and leaned in, whispering, "Are you going to be alright? You look sick."

"O-oh...no...I'm fine." I mumbled faintly.

He gave me another look, and started after the group making our way to the busses that would take us to the base of Mount Mishani. Numbly, I followed, and once we were piled onto the bus, I started feeling better. I mean, how was a witch going to get rid of seventy plus students? And, was there even a real witch, I mean, come on! It's just a stupid ledgend right?

I was even alright when we got off of the busses, and looked up at the dark forboding mountain. The dark clouds swirling high above giving a sense of something bad about to happen. But, in my optomistic mood, I didn't notice. It was an amazingly difficult climb. There were limbs crossing our path, and the ground was so uneven it was hard to keep your balance. At one point, I actually did loose my footing, and began falling backwards, but, just in the nick of time, Roxas lashed out and caught me.

He grunted with the effort of having to hold onto me, and keep himself up as well. Grabbing ahold of a nearby branch, he pulled me back up, and panted slightly. Looking over at me he mumbled, "Be careful would ya?!"

"Sorry..." I weezed.

We continued along for the rest of the day on slightly better ground, occasionally taking breaks, or stopping to view and learn about certain plants and animals. It was fun goofing around with the others. Once, we snuck back to the back of the group and spied on Yuri and Hayner sneaking off quickly and making out in the shadows of the trees for a few seconds. We snuck up on them one time, and cried out in unison, "Yuri and Hayner sittin' in a tree!! K.I.S.S.I.N.G!!"

They growled at us, and chased us around, that is until one of the teachers came and told us to knock it off. The rest of the day was spent talking, or being...well stupid. I didn't even think about what had bothered me so much before. That is, until it started getting dark, and everyone was too tired to learn. Even the teachers, as the sun sank beneath the horizon and the stars started poking out, didn't have the energy to teach us anything about the wildlife.

As soon as any trace of light dissapeared, the woods lost their childish excitement. This was the time that everything wierd and freaky decided to come out. Owls hooted overhead as we trudged along the path, branches reached and scratched, and every noise that was made seemed menacing. And as time went by, it seemed to get worse. Every sound magnified, every image horrifying. I dropped back beside Roxas unconciously and wrapped his arm up with my own. I squeezed tightly everytime something moved beyond my vision, and thankfully he didn't seem to mind.

As a matter of fact, he seemed rather glad that I was nearer him. He looked a little scared too, and it wasn't just him. Everyone seemed to be catching on to just how creepy these woods really were. Kairi had grabbed onto Riku and wasn't acting much different than I was. The whole procession was dead silent, all listening intently for any sort of sound that could determine if danger was near. Me especially.

"Sora...I can't feel my arm..." Roxas whispered sheepishly.

I looked down at his arm and saw that the blood to his hand was being cut off. I immediatly jumped away from him. Roxas said quickly, "You don't need to be by yourself, it's just that I couldn't feel my fingers. Here..."

He walked up beside me and put his arms around my shoulders. His embrace was so warm and inviting that I didn't complain at all. We walked together in sillence until the head teacher turned to the group and called out, "Alright! This is where we're setting up camp! Don't wander too far from the path, otherwise you'll get lost! Alright?"

We all mumbled our concent and slowly dispersed into the woods. We all stayed close together, too afraid to be alone. Roxas, Riku and I decided that we'd share a tent, so a teacher handed us a small three person tent. Kairi went to share one with a few of her girl friends next to us. I was grateful to get away from the harshness of the forrest and into the comfort of our tent. We all got ready fairly quickly, and soon, we were in the warm folds of our separate sleeping bags.

Well, the other two were comfortable. Not me. The moon shining in throught the branches above us cast the shadows of the long scraggly limbs against the fabric of the tent. And, everytime there was a slight gust of wind, the trees would sway and creak this way and that. I was scared. I have to admit. Turning over to face Roxas sleeping peacefully beside me, I thought, I could just scoot a little closer. It's not like Roxas would mind. Plus, I could just say I happened to turn over to him in my sleep.

Quietly, I scooted myself closer to his side, careful not to make much noise or bump him. Once I was close enough, I breathed a sigh of relief. He didn't even notice my presence. Slipping my arm over his chest carefully, I immediatly felt that feeling of being safe. One that I always got when I was around him. Resting my head against his shoulder, I closed my eyes and sighed. That was bad. As soon as I exhaled, he groaned and woke up. Thankfully I had my eyes shut, and it looked as though I was asleep.

"Sora...Sora...?" he whispered, jostling me slightly.

I moaned and mumbled sleepily, "Not yet..."

He didn't try to wake me up again, and after a few minutes, I felt his arms wrap around me and pull me into him. My heart was stopped mommentarily. But, I was able to finally fall asleep when I heard the sound of his soft snoring.

TIME JUMP!!! Later...Sometime in the middle of the night...

_Sooooorrrrrrraaaaaaaa..._

My eyes opened slightly, and, glancing around I saw that it was still dark outside.

_Sooooorrrrrraaaaaaaaa..._

Sitting up, I rubbed my eyes slightly, trying to figure out why my vision was getting steadily blurrier every second.

_Sooooorrrrrraaaaaaaaa..._

Something was calling my name sofly. Almost like a whisper. It wanted me. Wanted to find me.

_Sooooorrrrrraaaaaaaaa..._

So, I would go to it. I would fulfill it's want. Whatever it was, I felt as though I had to do it for it.

_Sooooorrrrrraaaaaaaaa..._

As if I wasn't in my body anymore, I moved slowly out of the tent in a trance. I didn't even know where I was headed to, all I knew, was that I had to find the owner of that beautiful voice.

_Sooooorrrrrraaaaaaaaa..._

It sang to me, and I followed. Through the dark woods, deeper and deeper into the black. All of my fears had been washed away by the soothing voice that seemed to caress my ears with it's inaudible whispers and mumblings of my name.

_Sooooorrrrrraaaaaaaaa..._

I must have been stumbling blindly through those woods for what seemed like forever. That is, until the voice stopped speaking. It was dead silent now, and my vision seemed to return to me finally, and I realized where I was. Wait...where exactally was I? Glancing around worredly, I could not pick up the faintest hint as to where I could have possibly wandered. Everything stayed hidden in the shadows, taunting me with their knowledge of what was lurking.

My knees buckled, and I felt myself fall to the ground in a heap. Where was I? Roxas! Please come find me!

That's when I heard it again. A faint calling of my name comming from an unknown origin. Finding strength again, I stood up and began walking once more. This time, I kept my wits about me, and I soon tripped into a clearing. It was a beautifully breathtaking place. All clear except for a giant willow tree standing regal and powerful in the middle. It's leaves shimmering in the moonlight, and casting hundreds of twinkling lights into my eyes.

I moved forwards, and as soon as I picked up my foot, I immediatly recoiled, fell over, and cried out. Standing...no...floating was a white girl. She hovered inces above the ground, her hair undulating out from her, her hands held out as though she wanted to embrace me. The thing that caught my attention however, was the fact that her pink and white kimono was spattered with blood.

"Aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh!!!!!" I screamed, jumping up, and running off towards the trees.

I didn't get more than two steps before I felt something wrap around my waist. There was a great tug, and I flew back towards the polterguiste. I cried out once again, but was cut off by something shooting across my mouth, putting a stopper to it. I tried to rip it away, but couldn't make it budge. That's when more of the 'something' wrapped itself around my wrists and ankles binding them together.

"_I've got you now...Sora-kun..._" the ghost girl whispered, pushing her face up close to my own. "_Now you can pay for what you did to me...all those years ago..._"

My eyes widened, and I tried to call out, "I never did anything to you!" But, before I had the chance, her delicate fingers came to a rest on my forehead, and I felt my mind go blank. My whole body went limp, and I felt as though she had just taken my soul away.

She whispered into my ear, stroking the side of my face slightly, "_Don't worry...it'll be over with soon my love..._"

She thought I was that boy! The one that betrayed her! What did the website say? That she wouldn't rest until she inflicted the same pain on him that he did to her?

Even through my gag, you could hear my muffled yells as pain wracked my entire body. It felt like pins and needles and knives and axes and everything else that's sharp was being pushed into my skin. All I could hear was her cakling, ringing in my ears. I then felt myself being carried swiftly through the air to the big tree. Where I was then placed gently on a large limb. There I writhed in pain still, sweat blossoming onto my brow.

"_Now my dear Sora-Kun...I want you to suffer not only what you did to me...but what you did to my heart...who is it that you care for most?..._" she asked, floating easily up to my pearch. I squeezed my eyes shut, and didn't make a sound. Opening them once again, I watched as her face contorted in a grin.

"_It's no matter...I know who it is now...I read your mind..._"

No...Roxas...

My body fell limp as the pain was released from me, and my mind fell blank again. I felt dead. Like, my life had been completely drained from me. All that ran through my mind as I starred down at the vindictive girl was Roxas.

She went swiftly down to the ground and took her position as the welcoming committe. There, she spread her arms open wide again, and started to sing/call out Roxas' name. Exactally the way she had done so to me.

"_Roooooooxxxxxxaaaaaasssss..._" she called in her sweet syrupy voice.

I prayed to whoever was listening, to please not let him come. To please allow him to forget all about me, and to go away. I didn't want to see him hurt. But, after a few minutes my wishes turned to childish ones. Roxas came stumbling into the clearing, looking around frantically for the sound. Then he spotted the girl, and I saw his eyes widen. He didn't run though, he instead called out, "Where is he?!"

"_He's in a safe place..._" she whispered nonchalontly.

"Safe place my ass!" he yelled, moving towards her out of anger. "Where the fuck is he you witch?!"

She was silent for a momment before she said, "_...the tree..._"

Roxas darted forwards, sprinting up the trunk to latch onto the lowest branch. But, just then the witch used her hair to wrap around his middle, trying to pull him back down to her. She cried out, "_Now you'll pay!...Just like him!!_"

Roxas gazed up into the branches, and caught sight of me. I felt cuts appear from out of nowhere, and my skin burned, blood trickling onto the limb. But I still didn't move. I barely even felt the gashes dripping blood sproting all over. My eyes just starred at him as he was dragged away. His eyes grew wide, and he reached a hand out to me, but I didn't move. His shock then changed into furry. He cried out into the dark, "Riku, Kairi! In here!"

The two of them sprang from out of the darkness, ready for anything. They were completely shocked at first, and then they jumped into action. Both running towards the girl, branches in hand. They swung down hard, and Hinata went tumbling through the air. Her hair released Roxas from its grip, and he was able to sprint back up to the tree again. As Kairi and Riku kept the ghost occupied, he reached me in the branch, and pulling out a swiss army knife, he cut the hair away from me quickly.

I didn't react. I just lay on the branch, my whole body motionless. He grabbed my shoulders and shook me, crying out, "Sora! Come on! Wake up! We have to get out of here!"

"No..." I mubled.

"What?!" he asked astonished.

"I won't leave...I have to pay for what I did to Hinata so long ago..." I mumbled, turning my head slowly to look up at him.

SLAP!

My head was forced away from him as his hand shot out from his side and struck me across the face. I was stunned. He cried out, "Sora! You're not her's! Snap out of it!"

I blinked, looked up at him, and then everything came rushing back.

"Oh! Roxas!" I cired out, flinging my cut arms over his shoulders.

He hugged me to him tightly for a momment before pulling away. He mumbled, "Come on. Let's get out of here."

I nodded, and we jumped down from the branches quickly, and once on the ground, we began to sprint away. Back towards our camp. Riku and Kairi broke off from their intense battle to follow after us, and the four of us raced back through the woods. We could hear the shrieks of the witch behind us the entire time, and Roxas just reached out and clasped my hand in his own, pulling me and urging me to keep going. It looked as though we were getting close, when I felt my foot catch on something. Looking down a split second before I fell, I saw that a chunk of her hair finally managed to reach my ankle and trip me. I plummited to the earth, my hand being wrenched from Roxas'. They ran for a few more steps before they turned around horrified.

They were too late now. The witch had already reached me, and was lifting me up to gaze at her by the throat. She hissed, "_Now...you're...mine...!!!_"

"No!" Roxas yelled, running up to us. "That's not the Sora you think he is!!!"

"_Oh?!_" she cried, tightening her grip on my throat. "_And who may he be, but not my BELOVED Sora-Kun?!!_"

I choked, feeling my vision starting to black out at the edges. But, my heart nearly stopped when I heard what he said next.

"He's my good friend, and he wouldn't...couldn't hurt anyone. Even if he tried. My Sora is the most kind hearted, thoughtful, sweet, sensitive, caring human being that I know. He would never ever hurt anyone. He's the type of person that will love you, even if you're rotten to the core..." he whispered, tears forming in the corners of his eyes. His hands shook as he clenched them tightly, and starred at the vindictive woman holding me captive. "My Sora...is perfect..."

She turned back to look at me through grief stricken eyes. I gasped, trying to breath as tears coursed down my face. She lifted her graceful hand, and touched them. Her hand recoiled slightly as I saw that as soon as she had placed her fingers against my skin, they started to burn. And then, miraculously, her grip on me loosened. The hair slipped away, and I fell to the ground in a crumpled heap, gasping for air.

Roxas rushed over to my side and fell down next to me. Looking up at the girl, I saw that her face was that of utter horror. She whispered in her normal voice, "_What...what's wrong with me...?_"

"Nothing...!" I choked out. "I know how you must feel. Lonely. Betrayed...Heartbroken..."

She looked down at me through misty eyes, and whispered, "_Yes...that's it..._"

She closed her eyes slightly, and tipping her head back, she whispered, "Sora-kun...I forgive you...wherever you are..."

We watched as the beautiful girl was enveloped in a bright white light, and when she reappeared, the blood was gone, and she was smiling. As we watced further, she began to slowly dissapear in a cloud of petals. She gave out one final sentence, "_Thank you...Sora..._"

We were left, stunned, alone, and free. I turned to Roxas, felling my head starting to spin, and I mumbled, "...thank y-..."

That's when I passed out. Finally letting the black, and sleep consume me.

Sunlight was streaming in through the tiny opening to our tent. I tried to move out of it's glare, but I found that that was almost impossible. Almost, because I could at leased sort of move, impossible because my whole body lit on fire when I moved even an inch. I settled back onto my pillow and groaned. That little noise immediatly woke up the boy propped against the side of the tent. He crawled over to me quickly and whispered, "Are you alright?"

I nodded, gazing transfixed at Roxas. The look of concern on his face was...puzzling. To say the least. It was as though he was starring at someone he...loved. But, there was no way he could. No. He was Roxas Fujioka, the famous actor. No way.

"Thank goodness..." he sighed, taking up my hand and holding it tightly.

Then again...

"Roxas...?" I asked him quietly.

He looked up and said, "Yeah?"

I gazed up into his eyes before I asked him slowly, "How long...have I been asleep?"

"Not long. Only a couple hours." he said, still clutching my hand, and watching me for any signs of distress. "No one else is awake yet."

I nodded and looked down at our entangled hands. He saw what I was starring at, and released me from his grip. Scooting over to the tent door, he told me that he was going to get some air for a second. I felt the crushing feeling of being alone as soon as I lost sight of him. It felt like something was off when he wasn't around. Like I was just Sora again, not Sora and Roxas.

Sitting up painfully, I looked over myself. Someone had put bandages on all of my cuts. They hadn't been terribly bad, but they were in places that bled alot. And I felt my heart warm when I remembered something.

When I had been "asleep" I remember opening my eyes slightly and seeing a blurry figure carefully wrapping me up. He had had golden hair, and bright blue eyes that even I could see through the fog that was clouding my eyes. I had said something, but I couldn't remember exactally. What had it been?

My eyes widened and I felt my heart sputter to a stop, as the phrase that I had uttered came into realization.

I had said softly and groggily, "Roxas...I...love...you..."

* * *

a/n: lkdjfljsdflkjsdlkf jsdlfjsdf jsdfj sdlfj!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! R&R!!! 


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts...

_"You know you are in love when you see the world in their eyes, and their eyes everywhere in the world." - David Levesque -_

a/n: That last chappie was exciting wasn't it? Yeah...well, here is the next one! Warning: shmex in this chappie!! I wanted to thank all of you reviewers soooooo much!!! Especially Phaz, kochelle-chan, Darkspider, and oathkeeper.x.oblivion!!! If I had a fan club you guys would be at the top of the pack!!!!!!! Lurv you, and all the rest of you wonderful people that take the time out of your busy reading scheduals to review!!!! Happy Readings!!!!

* * *

Sora's POV: 

It took me a few minutes to get ahold of myself. I had just confessed my love to the boy I've had a crush on forever. Holy shit. I bet he thought that I was some kind of freak for telling him that! Damn it!

Wait...what about the way he had been looking at me? Had that ment something?

Standing up slowly, I made my way out of the tent. Looking around, I spotted his silouette sitting on a boulder, looking out across the valley of Destiny. The sunlight making his hair shine brightly. I walked up to him quietly, trying not to cry out in pain, and careful not to disturb his peacefull surroundings. I stepped up beside him, and he jumped slightly at my sudden appearence. He stuttered, "S-sora! Y-you shouldn't be up!"

I just shook my head and said smiling, "I'm alright."

He starred at me for a momment, and when I looked up at him, he turned from me quickly. For a second, I thought I saw a hint of a blush. Turning away as well, I felt my own face heat up. That's when I felt two arms wrap themselves around me. My eyes opened wide as I saw that Roxas had jumped swiftly from the rock, and had embraced me. He burried his head in my hair and said, the tears in his voice audible, "I'm so glad that you're okay..."

I was stunned. Slowly, however, I felt my arms lifting themselves to wrap around his waist. I pulled him to me, and felt my body melt into his. We were a perfect fit, and I heard him falter in his somewhat heavy breathing for a momment. He leaned away to look down at me for a momment. We gazed into each other's eyes, and he finally clutched me to him again. I yelped slightly, and he let me go quickly.

"Oh! Your cuts! I'm so sorry!" he cried out, starting to drag me back to our tent.

I tried telling him that I was fine, but he wouldn't listen. He insisted on me going back into the tent and resting until we were supposed to wake up. But, I wouldn't. I told him stubbornly, "I'm fine! Really!"

He just smiled and sat down next to me, making sure that I laid back. We talked the rest of the time about what had happened only a few hours ago. That is until I asked, "How are we going to make sure the teachers don't find out I'm hurt?"

He starred at me for a momment and then asked, "Why do you not want them to know?"

"Well, they'll freak out and we won't be able to go to the resort! And I did not come all this way not to go!"

He laughed, and said, "Alright, you'll just have to make sure they don't see your cuts."

I nodded, and he went over to my bag, picked out my red sweatshirt, and tossed it to me. It was a good thing that we decided to hide it from everyone, because just then the teachers came around to give us our wake up calls. It was a close call; I had just gotten the sleeves on my arms, when a teacher poked his head in.

"Oh! You're already awake! Good. Well, breakfast will be ready in ten minutes, so get ready to leave right after."

"Thank you!" we both said in unison.

That's when I realized something. I asked Roxas glancing around, "Where's Riku?"

"Oh...heh..." he said shifting uncomfortably. "He and Kairi didn't come back from the woods until about 30 minutes after you woke up. They uh...had to do something."

I grinned and said, "So she told him huh?"

"Yeah. It was a little bit after you fainted. They got you up on my back, and as I was carrying you Kairi stopped and told him. Not the perfect momment, but he accepted her anyways."

"I see." I said, rolling up my sleeping bag and placing things back in my pack.

Roxas rolled up his own bag, and threw his pack out the door. I followed suit, and we both headed over to the groggy crowd of kids waiting to get cereal from a large tub. Once we ate, we hit the road. It was really good to see Kairi and Riku walking hand in hand having no care in the world, but I couldn't help but feel a little jealous. Looking over at Roxas, I saw that he was starring straight ahead at the path in front of him. He looked so regal, so strong, and so handsome. He turned his head slightly and caught sight of me starring, and we both blushed furiously.

After another hour of walking, I began to feel the effects of the cuts and exhaustion I had suffered from previously. I grew slower and slower, and soon I had dropped behind the whole group and struggled with keeping up. Roxas glanced around for me after a while and saw me, he stopped and waited for me to catch up, and then said kindly, "Here. Get on my back."

"Oh no! I'm fine!" I lied.

He gave me a look and I continued softly, "Alright..."

He kneeled down, and I hopped on. I turned bright red. I, Sora Takaiawa, was being carried by Roxas Fujioka, up a hill, towards a romantic hideaway resort. (a/n: We finally figure out what his last name is!!!) How much better could this get? Even though this was the best thing that's ever happened, I still insisted upon walking once in a while. But, he stayed next to me the whole time, even when we took breaks, he never left my side.

It took us the rest of the day to get to the resort, but once I caught sight of it, I didn't mind at all. It was the most gorgeous place I had ever seen. Even better than the school building. The woods opened up to reveal greener grass than I had ever seen, flowers clustered in different places to create a path to the front doors, the building was a porcilin white, and was very colonial. It had a red roof, and hundreds of rooms, with balconies jetting out from almost every window. Off to the side was what really caught my attention. A giant waterfall fell gracefully from high above, to crash spectacullarly into a pond.

I was mezmerized, and so was everyone else. Roxas let me down from his back gently, and as the group moved past us in awe, I turned to him and said excitedly, "We'll have to go swimming in it!"

He grinned down at me, blushing slightly and said, "Yeah..."

We were given rooms that would fit two people. Roxas and I shared a room. Like it wasn't awkward enough without me having to sleep in the same room with him! It was ten o'clock, and I was beat. Flopping down onto the king sized bed, I let out a huge yawn. Roxas laughed slightly and I asked indignantly, "What?!"

"Nothing. It's just that you're so cute!" he said smiling.

My face must be getting a permanent blush because every time I was around him, it wouldn't stop turning red! I unpacked my things, and changed my dirty clothes quickly. I took off my sweater and shirt. I winced in pain as I put on a clean longsleeve white shirt, and a blue shortsleeve. Roxas was doing the same, and I asked him quietly, "So, I heard that there was supposed to be a meteor shower tonight."

"Yeah...?" he asked casually, pulling a black and white checkered sweater on.

I started stammering, "Y-yeah...and um...do you w-want to go see it w-with m-me?"

He looked up at me smiling and said, "That would be cool."

I sighed and said, "Well, we'd better hurry if we're going to see it in time."

"Okay then!" he said, rushing up to me and taking ahold of my hand. He dragged me down the halls of the resort at lightning speed, passing others heading in the opposite direction. We made it out the front door in record time, but he didn't stop there. He continued jogging down the slope to the water fountain we had seen before. No one else was outside. Only us.

As soon as we found a place next to the water on two rocks, the stars began to fall. I watched in awe as what seemed like thousands of them fell from their place in the infinite sky. I said pointing, "Look! This is the part where the commit is supposed to go by!"

I was right. Just as I put my hand down to my side, the commit came into view. It's white tail trailing out behind it thousands of feet, it's body creating a bright blue/white fireball. I shut my eyes tightly and thought, _I wish that I could find that little boy on the playground someday. That way, I can tell him how much I love him._

"Sora..."

My eyes opened and I looked over at Roxas sitting stock still next to me. I raised an eyebrow and replied, "Yes...?"

He looked up to me finally, and I saw that same look again. Like the one back in the tent. He leaned closer to me and took up my hand gently as I watched him further. He got in close to my face so our lips were only inches apart. That's when he spoke up again, he asked softly, "Do you...believe in true love?"

I think he had already asked me this before, but I answered anyways, "O-of course!"

He smiled, and whispered, "That's good...h-have you ever met anyone that you loved more than anything?"

What an odd question. I was a little embarassed to answer. But, I mumbled, "I think so..."

"What was his name?" he said stroking my hand with his thumb.

I couldn't answer him, so I just turned my head away from him and looked down trying to hide my blush.

Suddenly, I felt his finger push up on my chin, so I was gazing into his eyes once more. He grinned and whispered, "That little boy's name...was Roxas Fujioka...and he's very pleased to meet you."

My eyes were immediatly filled with tears, and before either one of us could say another word, I flung my arms around his neck and kissed him. I had been waiting my whole life to do that. I kissed him passionetely for a few more seconds, wraping my arms around him and practically climbing on top of him, until I felt the pent up tears of so many lonely days spill out from the corners of my eyes.

I cried out angrily, hitting his chest with my fists, "Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!"

I said that over and over again, my fists growing heavier every hit. He waited for me calmly, and when I finally stopped and started sobbing into his chest, he pulled me into him, whispering, "It's alright...I'm sorry...so sorry..."

I couldn't take being mad at him another second. I had to taste him on my lips again.

Lifting my head up swiftly, I caught him just as he was about to speak. He was stunned for a momment, and then he began to relax, almost melting into me. He placed his hands in my hair and on my back, pulling me up so there was no room for us to be apart. My toung danced around his, teasing and searching for an unknown treasure. Our kiss became so heated, that we ended up falling backwards into the pond at the base of the rocks we had been sitting on. It didn't phase me though. Luckily the water was shallow enough so that I didn't drown the both of us.

The need for him became so great, that I moved my hands from amidst his hair, to his belt. I tried to unbuckle him, but he immediatly pushed my hands away. I drew apart reluctantly and starred into his eyes questioningly.

"Why don't we go to where it's more comfortable?" he asked, nodding his head in the direction of the hotel.

I nodded, and we both stood up, sopping wet. We laughed slightly as we saw the need for each other had blossomed in our pants. Taking his hand, I led him back to the room quickly. For one, eager to finally get what I wanted, and two, to make sure no one saw us like this. I shakily opened the door, and as soon as it had swung away from the frame, I had been turned around, and was being kissed into the room.

We fell on the bed in a heap, him still kissing me wildly. Slowly, we scooted up to the pillows, sheding pieces of clothing as we went. First it was my shirt, then shoes, socks, belt, and then pants. Now I was clad in only my boxers, our bodies separated by his thin pieces of fabric, and my even thinner pieces. Drawing away from him, I gazzed into his eyes, questioning him if he was ready or not. He nodded slightly, and he began to move his way downwards, managing to swirl his toung around my nipples, and dipping into my bellybutton as he went.

Then, in a matter of seconds, he had taken my boxers, slippped his fingers into the elastic wasteband, and pulled them off. I gasped as I felt the cold rush of wind blow past my erection, and I blushed as I saw Roxas' eyes widen as he took in my length. I immediatly felt uncomfortable, and selfconsious. A slight blush crept into my cheeks and I moved my hands so they were covering most of me up.

"Don't..." Roxas whispered, placing himself between my legs and stroking the side of my face with the back of his hand.

I nodded, my body seeming to melt under his touch. He continued to trail his fingertips up and down my skin, finally skimming down to my most sensitive area. I gasped as he placed his hand gently over my throbbing member, tightening his hold on me as I began to squirm in pleasure. He smirked as he started tugging up and down on me, teasing me slowly. A moan escaped my lips before I knew it, and he was newely fueled.

He continued to pump faster until the both of us were hot and sweaty, screaming out each other's names. My hips bucked against him when I felt a pressure building up. I gasped, "Roxas...I'm-"

But I didn't. He released me just then. I whimpered slightly as he let go and moved off of me slightly. I had just about been there. I tried to force myself upon him, just so I could feel that pleasure again, but he placed a finger to my lips and pushed me onto my back once again. Just then I realized that he still had articles of clothing on still, and his pants were binding his full erection. I grinned seductivelly and pulled on his hips so he was closer. I slowly undid his pants while he threw off his shirt and watched me intently. They slid down to reveal boxers and a fully erect dick.

I wet my lips slightly, tugging on the boxers so they slipped down neatly to the covers. I was in shock. He was perfect. I litterally felt my jaw drop. Roxas grinned down at me and mumbled, "Surprise." before moving down on me once again.

He laid himself over me so our dicks were rubbing against each other. His eyes fluttered slightly as I grinded my hips against him. He slipped his arms around me and pulled me close, our lips crashing together with enough force to bruise. I closed my eyes, and wrapped my arms around his neck so we were even closer. But, of course my 'little need' was still on my mind.

Smiling, I managed to flip him onto his back before he could protest. I then sat up so I was straddling my new lover, and I began to pleasure him and myself slowly. I pressed our members together and began to rock against him. He placed his hands on my hips and squeezed. Excited, I began to speed up, and go faster, and faster. Until once again, we were crying eachother's names into the dark.

But, he did it again. He managed to fling me onto the bottom once again, except this time he didn't stop. He did something completely different. He moved down, easily sliding along my sweaty panting body. I was wondering what he could be doing, and that's when I felt it. He pushed a finger inside of my tight ass hole. I cried out in pain. I wanted it out of me, it hurt too much, and it felt too wierd. I didn't even know you could do that.

"Sora...Sora...relax..."he cooed. "It'll stop hurting if you relax and open yourself up."

Closing my eyes, I took in a shakey breath and tried to relax. It was hard to get used to, but after a while I started feeling the real pleasure in it. He slid another finger in, and I tensed up in pain once more. But, he moved slowly. Just for me. I could see the want and the yearning in his eyes. He continued to move them in and out as slowly as possible, and he added a scissoring motion to loosen me up. Then he put a third didgit in and continued to stretch me until I was completely comfortable.

"Are you ready...?" he asked apprehensively.

I nodded, whispering, "Yes."

He took one last good look at me before he positioned himself above my entrance. He glanced at me once again, and then...pushed in. It wasn't bad, but there was still an explosion of pain before I felt it melt away to be replaced with pleasure. I gritted my teeth as he pennetrated deeper and deeper. Then, he stopped, and when I looked up, I saw that he was panting.

"God you're tight..." he gasped, leaning down to kiss me passionetly.

I grabbed him and felt that fire burning in me again. I couldn't wait, I needed him to have me now. I licked his ear and growled hungrily, "Take me..."

He nuzzled my neck for a momment, biting down occasionally. Then, as he was kissing me again, he began sliding in and out of me. Ever so slowly. I moaned into his mouth as the kiss lingered. He smiled into my lips and kept moving. Every so often picking up in speed. We had stopped kissing now, and were putting everything we had into the new task. He pumped harder and faster, his hands clutching the sheets by my head with enough force to tear them. He was moaning and gasping as he continued. Occasionally he would slam into me extra hard and I would get the most wonderful feeling. I cried out every time he did that, and soon, he was hitting that special mark every time he thrust in.

"Roxas!...Roxas!... Oh God!..." I screamed, wrapping my arms around him and digging my fingers into the skin on his back.

I could feel that pressure again, and I could tell Roxas was too by the was his thrusts were decreasing in rithm, but increasing in depth. I grabbed onto my own cock and started moving up and down on it in time to his thrusts. After a few more minutes of hard pumping we both came. Him first and then me shortly after.

He collapsed ontop of me, panting and shaking. Almost crying.

I looked down at him worredly and asked, "What's wrong?"

He shook his head and said laughing, "Nothing! Absolutely nothing! I'm so happy and..."

He burried his head in my chest and held me close. Clutching as if I was about to fly away. I ran my fingers through his hair and whispered, "You were my first..."

He mumbled, "You were mine..."

This I was a little surprised at that. I asked him, "But, how did you know how to do that so well?"

He stiffened slightly, but the shaking didn't stop. He was quiet for a few minutes before he said anything again. He whispered, almost inaudibly, like a scared child, "You wern't really my first, first. When Axel and I...were together he..."

I was dead silent. I just held him to me and listened as he went on shakily, "He drank alot, and from what I see now, he still does. The thing is, one day, he snuck into my room in the middle of the night and...he..."

Tears fell onto my chest, chilling me to the bone. He continued, "...he raped me..."

"Oh Roxas..." I mumbled, pulling him up slightly so I could rest my head on his.

"It was horrible...I never spoke to him again, and I told the guards that if they ever saw him, to arrest him. They did. Five times, and that scarred me. He would have attacked me five more times if I hadn't stuck up for myself. And...Sora...it was so hard to go to Destiny High, but I saw you in your uniform that night...and I knew you had been that boy on the playground."

I was starting to cry as well. I whispered painfully, "So...you came to be in the same school as me...because you loved me, even though that monster was there?"

"Yes, but I knew I would have to if I was ever going to get closer to you." he mumbled, calming down slightly. He tilted his head up to look at me, and I kissed him gently.

"I love you so much, Sora. Ever since that day I saw you driving by in my car, I knew you were the one. That's why you're my first."

I was really crying now, and we held each other the rest of the night. Either peacefully sleeping, dreaming about each other, or whispering sweet nothings as we caressed each other tenderly.

* * *

a/n: Am I not the genious in the cute department?!! Awwww!!! I was so excited when I was writing this, I think I went like, a thousand words a minute!!! Anyways, review, tell me what you thought of it, and see ya in the next chappie!!! 


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts.

_"We sat side by side in the morning light and looked out at our future together." - Brian Andres - _

a/n: I'm so touched that so many have reviewed to my story!! I'm just so thankfull that I have such awesome readers!! The reviews I got for the last chappie were so wonderful, they made me all jumpy and happy and all that good stuff!!! It was a good day when I read them. But, I want to give a shout out to my five favorite reviewers: **phaz**, **Kochelle-chan**, **oathkeeper.x.oblivion**, **Darkspider**, and **Cedarleaf **!!!! Love you all, and as always, Happy Readings!!!!

* * *

Sora's POV: 

The rest of the week off went by without a hitch. It was perfect as a matter of fact. Spending our trip sightseeing and looking at the environment around us, and spending pleasurable hours together in the night. The trip back was so much fun. Every few minutes we would have to dissapear behind a tree and make out, and once a teacher tried to catch us, but we slipped away before he could see. Everyone noticed the change in the way we acted around each other, and everywhere I looked I saw kids whispering behind their hands and watching us. I just smiled and waved, and they looked away quickly.

When we got back to the city, we rode on buses back to the school. That was when people started putting two and two together and figuring out that he and I were together now. I sat on the edge by the aisle, and instead of putting down the armrest in between the two of us, he pulled on me so that I was resting on top of him as he leaned against the window. Kairi and Riku turned around in their seats and smiled at us, we smiled back. Kairi asked happily, "So, you two finally get together?"

"Yup!" we said in unison. She smiled, turned to Riku and kissed him gently.

The trip took an hour and a half, and the whole time we tried to sleep. He even held his hands over my ears to block out noise, but kids were constantly asking us what our relationship status was. Roxas got so annoyed, that he snapped at some boy I had never even seen before. He looked hurt, so I said quickly, "Don't worry, he's just tired that's all."

The kid nodded, and said, "Oh! Alright, then I'll leave you two alone."

I looked up at Roxas as the kid walked back down the aisle and said, "Be happy that people are so fond of you."

"It's just hard." he sighed, rubbing his temples. "I always have people asking me those kinds of questions, whether it be the paparazi or normal people. It makes me sick after a while."

I moved in between his legs slightly so I was starring right into his face, and I placed my hands on his chest. I could feel his heart beating beneath my fingers. I laid my head down and listened intently. It started beating faster for a momment, and then slowed down. I smiled slightly. This was going to be fun. Moving one of my hands down slowly, I made sure I was inconspicuous. Then, I moved in. He gasped slightly as I ran a hand over his sensitive pants area. I giggled as I felt his heartbeat rise suddenly.

"Sora! We're on a bus!" he whispered quickly, looking around to make sure no one was looking.

"I know!" I whispered childishly.

But, for the sake of him not being seen getting off the bus with a boner, I stopped, but before I did, I whispered into his ear, "You're mine when we get back."

It had taken us most of the day to hike back down to the bottom of the mountain, another hour and a half on the bus, and about a half an hour of the teachers asking us questions about what we learned. And after all of this, I was very impatient. After the announcements and questionings, we were set free. Off to go do whatever we wanted on our last free day. Roxas and I raced up to the dorms, bursting past groups of people and anything else. Until we got to my room.

The next day I woke up to Roxas not lying next to me. I was alone in a bed that had been occupied by two when I was last awake. I sat up quickly, and felt foolish for overreacting as soon as I saw him sitting in my desk chair reading something. Taking a closer look, I saw that he was reading my paper for Language Arts. He was smiling slightly as he turned the page, and I knew that he remembered everything that had happened that day too.

"Was I acurate enough?" I asked, standing up and making my way over to him.

He kissed me softly and said, "Yeah. You got everything. But..."

"But what?"

"Well, I wrote about the same thing. I'm going to have to change my topic, otherwise, the teacher might think I'm coppying off of you." he grinned, his eyes sparkling.

We smiled stupidly at each other for a few more seconds before Roxas cleared his throat and asked, "Um...Sora, would you mind if you helped me with something?"

"Yeah. Sure. Anything."

"You see," he said, placing my paper on the desk. "the script that I showed you, you know, for the Romeo and Juliet theme?"

I nodded.

"I can't do it!" he said sadly.

"What?! Why not?! You're a great actor! I thought we already went over this?!" I said, placing my hands on his shoulders.

He shook his head and mumbled, "I just can't..."

"What do you mean though?!"

"It's..." he mumbled, looking up at me sadly. "...because I don't think I can do it..."

"Of course you can! What are you talking about?!"

He stood up slowly and walked over to the window saying, "I've only done action. I don't think I could do something so personal. Being able to touch people on an emotional level...I don't think I have it in me..."

"I think you can."

"What?" he asked confusedly.

I walked up behind him and wrapped my arms around his waist, putting my forehead against his shoulder. I whispered, "I think you can. You're so talented. Every single movie I've seen you in, I believed every word you said. I really thought that there was a 001 agent out there somewhere."

He laughed and turned around to face me, pushing a few strands of hair out of my eyes. He asked me, "Then you'll help me with the script?"

_Ah. He was planning that all along wasn't he. The sneaky bastard._ I thought, watching as the smile on his face grew wider and wider. _Damn actor. I really do believe him._

"Yeah..." I answered, slipping my arms around his shoulders. "...I'll help you. I'll even go to your try-out and stand there just to make sure they pick you."

"Thanks Sora!" he cried out, tackling me onto the bed.

"We don't have time for this now! We have to go to school dummy!" I yelled giggling madly as he started tickling and kissing.

Of course he didn't listen. Oh well, at leased we were both late to our first period classes. I burst in through the door panting. The teacher looked over at me surprised and asked, "Sora?! Where have you been?!"

"Oh, sorry sir! You see, my dog was sick and I had to take care of him!" I lied. It must have been a good act because he didn't ask anymore questions.

When I got back to my seat, Riku and Kairi asked me worredly, "What's wrong with Goofy?" "Anything we can do?"

"Not that dog guys." I said grinning. They looked at me confused, and I continued, "Roxas."

Kairi blushed and Riku just shook his head. The day seemed to go by slowly. Even in Language Arts and P.E. when Roxas was with me, it took an eternity for it to be lunch. Roxas, Kairi, Riku and I walked through the doors, laughing and talking animatedly about what had happened that day. That's when the whole room went up in thousands of blinding flashes.

My arms flew up to cover my face, and I lost my balance. Thankfully, Roxas caught me, but when he did the lights only became more fierce.

"Roxas!" "Over here!" "Smile for the camera kids!"

Cameras! That's what all this blinding light was. I turned to Roxas and asked him over all the shouting, "How did they get in?!"

"I don't know!" he called back, taking up my hand and leading me through the crowd.

We were bombarded by hundreds of mics, thousands of cameras, and hundreds more paparazi. I was being pushed this way and that, and I tried to keep ahold on Roxas' hand, but it slipped, just as we were about to get out. He stumbled slightly, looking around for me wildly. I called out to him, and tried to reach over heads to him, but I couldn't. He was too far. I called out to him, but I was pushed away from him even further.

Hands clutched at my clothes, voices rang in my ears, and my eyes were permaently blinded. I held my arms up over my face and tried to push my way out, but it was no use. They just pushed back harder and more questions were shouted. It was such a confusing mess, that I felt my feet get tripped up on themselves, and I fell. I landed on the hard, cold tile floor with a thud, and I tried to stand up, but again, I was just pushed.

Just then, the school's guards came rushing in and dispersing the crowd. Roxas and I were finally able to get to each other, and I clutched to him tightly. I had no idea you had to be so strong to get through a group of cameramen!

"Are you alright?" he asked worredly.

I nodded and we started making our way back to the dorms where we knew it would be safe. The shouts of, "Roxas!" slowly died away, and quiet finally surrounded us once again.

"That was terrible!" he cried out angrily. "What those damn paparazi won't do for a story!"

"I can't believe you have to live with that every day." I said in disbelief, opening my door and stepping in quickly.

He shook his head and said annoyed, "That was way too over the top for something like them! They're all just a bunch of hungry barbarians!"

I hadn't noticed before, but I was shaking. I gazed down at my hands and saw that they were trembling, same as my legs. I looked at Roxas worredly. He saw what was so distressing, and rushed over to me. He swept me into his arms and sat down on the bed. I mumbled, "I had no idea it was like that."

"Usually it isn't. They just havn't seen me around and must have thought that I was up to something." he said, running his hands across my back and rocking me gently.

It was still jarring. The rest of the day felt like it was a constant game of 'Find the Photographer Hiding Somewhere Nearby and Run Away As Fast As You Can'. There was even one in the back of the classroom who had stuffed himself inside of one of the utilitly cubbards. And at the end of the day, Roxas and I had to lose two of them in the woods outside of school. When we got back to my room, we were both exhausted.

"I hope the security gets better." Roxas sighed.

I nodded vigorously, moving over to the desk and picking up a packet. I threw it across the room, and he caught it easily. He sat up and asked, "You really want to practice now?"

I had thrown him the script. Nodding again, I sat down in my desk chair facing him, with my own copy of his 'Romeo and Romeo' in hand. We practiced until midnight, and only then did we collapse onto the bed, his arms wrapped around me protectively. He must have thought that Mercutio or someone else from the play was going to take his Romeo away from him. (a/n: Either that, or get murdered by cameras.)

The next morning, thankfully, was the weekend, and Roxas and I decided that we were going to go on a date in town to get away and relax. But, of course we had to go in disguise. It was so exciting. I felt like I was really (sort of) in one of Roxas' 001 spy movies! I wore a beanie over my hair, and a pair of my mom's old reading glasses with the lenses popped out. Roxas, wore a cap, pulled low over his face so no one could possibly recognize us.

We set out down the long, winding driveway to the open gate. Walking past the guards was easy, they didn't even seem to notice (or care) at all. It was awkward when we got into town though. Both of us were very tense and ready for anything to happen. That went away after a while though. As soon as we emmersed ourselves in the splendors and carefree fun of the town, our suspicions seemed to almost evaporate.

Children ran past us with their parents in tow, couples held hands and smooched underneath crimpson, gold, and orange colored leaves. That part made me feel a bit lonely because Roxas was walking so far away from me. And, only to make the feeling stronger, a fridgid breeze was picking up, marking officaially the fall season. I smiled as I saw Halloween decorations hanging from many windows and awnings on stores. I shivered slightly as the wind picked up, and the temperature dropped. That's when I felt a warm arm wrap itself around me.

Looking up, I saw Roxas' glittering eyes gazing back at me, smiling. I hugged him, and we walked together down the road a little ways further. Admiring the sights, and smelling the pumpkin pies from across the street in the bakery. That's when I saw it. I rushed away from Roxas' warm embrace to plaster myself against a nearby window. My nose pressed against the glass as I gazed in wonder at the thing on display.

Roxas came up next to me and whispered astonished, "It's beautiful."

In the display there was a painting. It was, after all, the art dealership. Around the picture, the owner had laid out copious ammounts of assorted fake flowers, and, on the canvas was a painting of two boys. They were sitting together on a playground slide, holding each other's hand as they gazed out across rolling green hills at a spectacular sunset that blanketed the sky in color. It was beautiful.

"Hey Sora...this guy's name is your name spelled backwards." Roxas said suddenly, pointing down to the signature on the canvas.

I grinned up at him, hoping he would get the hint. He gasped, "Aros is you isn't he?!"

"Yup!" I smiled, walking off and placing my hands behind my head as I went.

"So, why were you so excited to see it there?" he asked confusedly.

"I didn't think the owner would put it up. You see, I was going up against this other guy. He had a painting of the ocean, and I thought he was going to beat me, but I won instead, so Ha! Take that old man!" I cried out, punching the air and jumping around. Roxas just laughed at me.

I continued on my joyous rant until we turned the corner down the next street. That's when I felt a hand grab my arm, and Roxas asked, "Hey, Sora? Can we stop in there for a second?"

Turning to see what he was pointing at, I saw the post office. Stepping in through the door, I immediatly felt a blast of heat warm my half frozen body. And, standing at the counter was that same smiling withered old man as there had been that summer. Roxas bounded up to the counter and shook hands with the man saying, "It's great to see you Hughbert! How've you been?"

The old man smiled, and in that deep scraggly voice that did not befit such a small person said, "Wonderful, just wonderful. And, ah! This must be the young master's 'one true love'. Am I right?"

He winked at me from over Roxas' shoulder, and suddenly I remembered who he was. He had been the old man that drove Roxas into the playground! I knew I had seen him before! I walked up beside Roxas and smiled shyly.

"So, you found him, eh, boy?" the old man asked winking at me again, and laughing weezily.

I felt my face burn as I remembered what I had called out across the playground to Roxas as he got into his car:

_"I love you too! I'll find you someday!"_

Oh! How embarassing! We talked with the old man for a while, that is, until the wind started to really howl outside the window. Some rickety parts of buildings actually flew off. The old man hurried around his counter and began shooing us away, saying, "Go on now! Get going! You won't be able to get back to school too easy in this storm! Hurry!"

We bade him goodbye and opened the door. Outside the weather had taken a turn for the worst. The wind rushed past us at high speeds, rain started stinging our faces as well, and thunder and lightning clapped over head. Roxas took ahold of my hand and started running, me close behind. We battled our way back to the large wrought iron gates of the school, and sprinted up to the front doors now completely soaked. We laughed though as we started walking back to our rooms. It was only 3 o'clock in the afternoon, and it looked like night outside.

"Come on, we'd better go and dry off." Roxas said, taking off his cap which had protected his hair from the wet and cold. I pulled my beannie and glasses off to reveal major hat hair. Roxas snorted as he tried to hold back a laugh. Apparently it looked pretty bad. I stormed off, but he still followed, giggling every now and then. When I got to my room he was still snickering, so, instead of letting him in, I slammed my door right in his face.

He called through the wood, "Hey! Sora! I was just joking! Come on!"

"No." I yelled stubbornly.

"Fine, well, I'll be right back then. I'm going to change before I catch a cold."

"Like I would care!" I called jokingly. I heard him chuckle as he walked down the hall.

Turning back to my closet, I opened it up, pulled out a pair of sweatpants and a shirt, and slipped off my dripping clothes. Goofy yawned as he stretched out even further on my bed. I walked over to him, and just as I started scratching behind his ears, there was a blinding flash outside my window, followed immediatly by the boom of thunder. I cried out slightly, falling to the ground as the light in the room flickered off, and the darkness swallowed me. I heard screams comming from the other rooms around me.

Standing up shakily, I moved to my door, fumbling slightly with the doorknob. Opening it, I looked out. Some of my vision had been restored, and I saw other kids poking their own heads out from dark rooms. Some were calling out, trying to figure out what was going on. Others were freaking out because of the thunder or the dark, but one voice I heard over all the other's.

"Sora! Sora where are you?!"

"Roxas?" I called out tentatively.

Two arms came out of the dark and pulled me into the person they were attached to. I gasped as I realized Roxas had found me. He held me close to him, and murmured into my hair, "I was so worried about you..."

"Don't worry...i-it's only...the d-dark..." I tried to say calmly.

Roxas looked down at me and studied my face. He asked, "Are you alright? You look pale."

"Me?" I asked incredulously, my voice cracking slightly. "Oh, I'm fine! Fine!"

"No...you're not..." he said studying me further.

"Yes I am!" I yelled slightly, my voice squeaking once again.

He looked at me for another momment and I finally whispered, "I'll be fine, could you just...hold me for now? Please?"

He nodded and pulled me into him once again. A whole group of us kids waited out in the hall. Either too scarred to be alone in their rooms, or really wishing to know what was going to happen next. Finally, there came a light at the end of the hallway that bobbed towards us. Behind it stood about three teachers. One raised a megaphone and called through it, "Alright kids! All students are to report in the cafeteria since the backup generator isn't working. Make sure you bring any blankets and pillows that you will need for spending the night out there!"

We all moved silently into our rooms, picked up our bedspreads and extra blankets and pillows, and followed the three men out to the cafeteria. It was eerie in there. The wall fixtures cast deformed shadows against the ground, and the windows and doors creaked all around us. It was rather intimidating. I tried to act strong, but to tell the truth, I hate the dark. Anything that I've heard scary stories about, I've been afraid of.

"Over here Freshman!" the teacher called out to the group.

Kairi, Riku, Yuri, Hayner, Roxas and I all shuffled slowly over to the voice of the man, and we made ourselves as 'at home' as was possible. Which wasn't very. The tile floors were cold and hard, and our measly comforters, and blankets wern't much cushioning. Roxas and I shared blankets. We spread out the sheets and extra blankets we had brought, and used the two comforters as our main blankets. I slipped in under the covers and laid down stifly. But, as soon as Roxas slid in next to me, and pulled me into his arms, I felt my eyes drooping and my consience leaving me.

--

I had a dream that I was wandering down the street near my house. Everything looked fuzzy, all that was, except my destination. Down the road, about a block or so, was the elementary school that I had gone to when I felt lonely. Walking up to the gate, I easily jumped over it, and into the playground. It hadn't changed one bit. I sauntered casually over to the swings I was always on, and sat down. Swinging gently back and forth, I starred out across the hills to the sunset. It looked just like my painting. Looking closer, I saw that this scene was very acurate. Two little boys sat on top of the slide, watching the sun sink below the horizon as well.

I stood up and walked up next to the boys. Starring, I watched as their mouths moved as they chatted with each other aimiably. The thing was, that I couldn't hear them. I didn't have to though. I already knew what was happening. Right on cue, the chocolate brown haired little boy started crying as the blond haired angel smiled and tried to comfort him. This continued for a momment before the blond one wrapped his arms around the other child. They stayed that way for quite a while, the brown haired one calming down slowly. When he was completely docile, they broke apart, and gazed into each others eyes.

That's when I saw it. The little blondie mouthed the words, "I love you..."

He swiftly bent, kissed the other little boy, and ran off. But, the story didn't go like how I knew it. The other boy jumped down from the slide, and ran after his love. Sound came back to me and I could hear the desperate cries of the brown haired kid, "Wait! Come back! Please!Wait!!!!"

The other boy kept running. I felt a pang in my chest as I watched them get further and further away. I sprinted after them. I was right behind the little brown haired boy, when he dissapeared. I was stunned for only a momment, because, when I looked up again, I saw that the little blond haired boy had dissapeared. Instead Roxas ran away from me. I reached out a hand and called, "Don't go! Please!"

But, he didn't listen. I sped up, feeling tears spring to my eyes, and my breathing speed up. After a few more seconds of chasing after him, I caught up. Now, all I had to do was reach out and...

My hand clamped around his wrist. I smiled as I felt his warmpth against my own skin. Then, he was gone. In a burst of bubbles. I came to a sudden halt, and watched as the bubbles popped and floated all around me. New tears coarsed down my cheeks, and soon, I was alone. He was gone. And I...was left alone..._again_...

The sun had dissapeared now, and I was left in the dark. My knees bucled, and I fell to the ground in a heap. I couldn't do this again. I couldn't possibly live without knowing where he was another day. I would die.

--

My eyes snapped open as I came out of my dream. I reached a hand up to my chest and felt where my heart was. It hurt. Sighing, I turned over to look at Roxas lying next to me, and as I turned over, my heart turned hollow. He wasn't there. I was just about to jump up and start frantically searching for him, but then I heard noise comming from out in the hall. It started moving closer and closer to the cafeteria, the voices growing more distinct every second.

I closed my eyes just in time. The doors opened, and the sound of footsteps drew nearer and nearer to where I lay. I listened intently as the sound of a very proper man said distastefully, "So, Roxas...this is him?"

"Yes, sir." Roxas said happily.

I managed to open my eyes slightly, able to squint up at the four or five men standing at the base of my sleeping area. One of whom, was Roxas. Another, was a man that had slicked back blond hair that was a slightly darker shade than Roxas'. I figured that that must be his father. The man opened his mouth and said sadly, "You know this isn't good for the press."

"But Father, I-" Roxas began, but the man cut him off, his voice rising dangerously, "No buts! You can't stay with him!"

It became so deathly quiet, that I felt the weight of it pressing down on me. The man raised a hand, and placed it heavily on his son's shoulder saying, "I'm sorry, but this won't be good for your career at all. You have to be with someone like that one girl who played opposite you in your last film."

"But, Father, I told you already! I'm ga-" Roxas began again.

"Silence!" his Father boomed out. "You are to do what you are told, and that is that!"

More silence, and then, Roxas whispered, "Alright..."

My breath caught in my throat as soon as this came from his lips. His father chuckled and said manically, "Good. Now then, come along. We're getting you out of this disgrace of a school."

"Yes, sir." Roxas said in a dead voice.

The group started moving away from where I lay on the ground in the cafeteria. But, I couldn't move. My body wasn't responding. It seemed to have gotten detatched from my brain after I heard Roxas say that. He was leaving me? All alone? No...no he couldn't. Not after all that we've been through. It can't be right.

Then, my body got a life of it's own. I stood up, and started moving towards the doors Roxas had dissapeared into. Pushing them open, I stumbled down the hall, following the sound of low, grumbling voices in the distance. I had to get to him. If only I could talk to him, then he would tell me everything was going to be okay, and that he wasn't really going to leave forever. I sped up slightly, going at a jog. He wouldn't do that to me. No way. Now I was sprinting down the hall, and as I rounded a corner, I saw them.

Their henchmen were holding open the doors to the storm outside. Roxas and his father were walking through, his father talking about something. I cried out, "Roxaaaaasssss!!!"

He stopped in his tracks, and became completely still. His father turned to me indignantly and saw who I was. He whispered something to Roxas, and he nodded. Turning, I saw that he looked completely different. He wasn't the same Roxas I had been with over this past month. He glarred over at me and asked venomously, "What do you want?"

"Roxas...I..." I began softly, reaching my hand out, touching him gently.

He recoiled slightly and repeated harshly, "What do you want?!"

I froze. I mumbled through half dead lips, "What's wrong with you...?"

"Nothing. I'm better now I know what success I'm going to have once I get rid of you." he spat at me.

He turned sharply and started moving off towards the rain streaked black car that sat waiting for him. I ran forwards and clamped my hand around his wrist. He stopped.

Tears sprang to my eyes as I yelled at him, "Roxas! What the hell are you doing?! It's me! Sora! You...love me...don't you...?"

He shook slightly as he said, "..._**No**_..."

His arm was wrenched from my grasp as I stared at his receeding back, dumbfounded.

_It can't be._

The door opened to let him into the car, and as I watched, he turned around, gave me one last glare, and ducked inside.

_It's not right._

The engine roared as the sleek car sped off down the driveway to the black gate at the bottom. It sped out, down the lane to some unknown destination.

_It's not true._

My knees gave out, and I crumpled to the earth. Rain poured down on me as I lay with my head resting against the cold, wet cement of the stairs.

_**He wasn't comming back...**_

* * *

a/n: NOOOOOO!!! Roxas!!!!! Don't do it!!! Waaaaahhh!!! R&R please!!! 


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts.

_"Love, like a river, will cut a new path whenever it meets an obstacle." -Crystal Middlemas_

a/n: Man! I'm so nervous about this chappie, after that last one, I don't know what to do with myself!!! Sorry about the last chappie, it was amazingly long wasn't it? Well, here is the continuing chappie of JH! _**Beware, bad things happen in this chappie, if you are partial to beatings, or rape, then don't go any further.**_ Happy Readings!!!

* * *

Sora's POV: 

After a few minutes of laying out in the rain, I got up, and stumbled back into the school. But, I didn't go back to the cafeteria. I couldn't be near anyone right now. Instead, I stumbled back to the dormitories; moving down the halls until I reached my room. There, I swung open the door, and went in, closing it softly, and then locking it, I fell to the ground. Finally over come by the sadness. I lay on the floor for the rest of the night, and well into the day, too hurt and confused as to why Roxas would do this to me. I thought, How could he? After all that we've been through? Why? Why would he just toss me aside like I never mattered? But...when I had held onto him, it was as though he was shaking. Had he been mad, or had he been struggling with lying to me...? Had he been acting? Is that why I believed him so much? That must be it! He didn't hate me at all! He was just acting to protect me! His father must have said something like he'd hurt me if Roxas didn't do what he said.

(a/n: Just to let you know, Sora's right on the button.)

I sat up, my hope restored. I went over to the window and gazed out across the grounds. I hadn't realized how long I had been lying on the floor. The storm had cleared up slightly, and I saw that the clock read 3 in the afternoon. That's when I heard a knock on my door, and two timmid voices asking me, "Sora? We heard Roxas left...Are you okay?"

I didn't answer them. Looking around my room, I started forming a plan. The banging on my door was becoming frantic now, but I still ignored them. I grabbed the beenie and glasses that I had worn that day Roxas and I had gone into town on our spy date. It was hard to believe that that only happened a day ago, it seemed like it had been forever. I then, carefully climbed out of my window to the now bare cherry blossom tree branch, and started down. I thought back to the time when school had just started, and Roxas and I had taken that walk through the trees. I had been so nervous. It's kind of silly when I think back on it, how blind I was towards Roxas' true feelings for me.

Running down the lawns, I made sure to stay hidden behind trees so none of the guards would see me. But, when I reached the black gate at the bottom of the hill, I saw that security had almost doubled since the paparazzi. Looking around for something to help me, I saw at my feet, a rock. Picking it up, I took careful aim and threw. It crashed into the branches of a bush on the other side of the lane. The rustling made it seem like someone was lurking there.

One of the men asked, "What was that?"

"Damn camera men!" another yelled, advancing towards the shrubbery. The others followed, which left me with a clear shot to the outside. I dashed past the gate, and started making my way to the art dealership.

Sprinting through the empty streets, I wound my way closer and closer to my destination. No one was outside now. The smells, sights, and sounds that had been there only a day before, has dissapeared. The lonely streets seemed eerie. Like something bad lurked behind all the good. Rounding another corner, I saw the door to the dealership. I ran even faster now.

Once I burst in through the door to the shop, the little man behind the counter jumped at my sudden appearence. He looked around wildly to who had come crashing into his little store.

I said breathlessly, "I'm sorry, but I need my painting, it's an emergency!"

"A-alright..." the little man said, shuffling over to the display case and opening it.

I jumped in and snatched the canvas out. Sprinting out the door, I called over my shoulder, "Thank you!"

One last place to stop at.

Jogging around the corner with my painting still under my arm, I made my way to the place where I knew I could get some answers. The postal office. Jumping over the threshold into the waiting area, I realized that something was wrong. The little old man that I had grown fond of, was gone. I gasped as I saw a young woman, instead, smiling over at me with that fake grin that most of these fake people had now-a-days. I stood mortified as I saw a new logo plastered over the service counter that read: Fujioka Shipping.

Roxas' Father's company.

Dashing through the streets, I made my way to my long sought after destination. It was like a maze, alleys going this way and that, roads ending up as dead ends, but when I finally reached Roxas' house, it felt like I was going to burst with relief. I walked up to the giant wooden ancient looking front door, patted my dirty clothes a bit, cleared my throat, and rang the bell. Immediatly, it was flung open to reveal a very stuck up looking man. He asked pompusly, "Hello sir. Why, may I ask, are you calling?"

"Um...I wanted to see Roxas. I'm a...friend." I said, peering over the man's shoulder into the golden and marble entrance room.

"Please wait a momment sir." the man said, shutting the door with a snap.

I waited impatiently for a few minutes before anyone came out, but it wasn't who I was expecting it to be. Mr. Fujioka flung open the door and asked in a growling voice, "What do you want, boy?"

I starred up at him bravely and said, "I came to see Roxas."

"Dear boy! Someone like my son would never see scum like you in a million years. Good day!" he snarled, getting ready to slam the door.

"Wait!" I called out, shoving my painting and a note I had prepared into his arms. "Give this to him for me at leased."

He huffed, and finally slammed the door. I just turned around, smiling, and started making my way back to the school. Mission (hopefully) accomplished. Gazing out across the valley from where Roxas' house perched, I saw all of the twisting streets that I had struggled through. I even saw the school way off in the distance. Everything looked so dreary, the grey blanketed sky cast a shadow over everything.

The wind started picking up just then. And, looking up, I saw that the storm had returned. Dark clouds had moved overhead, making the grey scenery look even more gloomy and tempestuous, and rain swirled all around me as I trudged against the fierce wind.

It took me quite a bit longer to get back through the town then it was before. Finally though, I was able to catch sight of the school. I was soaking wet by now, and the thought of getting back into my warm bed was quite inviting. But, as I passed by an alley, an arm shot out of the shadows, and dragged me into the dark. I cried out, and tried to fight against whoever had abducted me, but it was no use. I found out all too soon, that there was more than one of them. Two held me up by the arms, and I don't know how many others punched or kicked me.

They laughed and cursed at me as I cried out in pain. They yelled, "You're gonna have to scream louder than that! I don't think anyone can hear you!"

Finally, two bruised eyes, a bloody nose, a broken finger, and god only knows what else later, they dropped me to the ground. I coughed slightly as I landed roughly, warm blood spurting from behind my lips.

That's when I heard it.

The deep voice saying, "Sora...we meet again..."

My eyes grew wide as I squinted up at two piercing green eyes. I whispered horrified, "Axel..."

"Yes! Me!" he said holding out his arms in a mock regal way. His cronies all chuckled as he drew nearer and nearer my broken, crumpled body lying on the ground. He said to his henchmen, "Thanks boys. I can take it from here."

They all mumbled their goodbyes, and dissipated into the dark, leaving me all alone with Axel. Suddenly, his foot shot out, and caught me in the stomach. I groaned as more blood came up.

He chuckled and said manically, "Sorry about that, but, it's orders you see. Actually, you can thank your friend's dad for this little _surprise_!"

He emphasised the last word as he kicked me again. I rolled onto my back, and listened as he continued, "I wouldn't have known you were wandering alone out here if Mr. Fujioka hadn't given me a little call. So, not only am I doing his dirty work, I'm satisfying my own needs as well. You took Roxas from me. So now, you'll _pay_."

He took ahold of my hair, dragged me to the alley wall, and threw me against it. The side of my head collided with the stone, causing my vision to black out for a momment. He just laughed and sat down on a crate opposite me. He pulled out a pack of cigaretts, and lit up. He sucked in the toxic smoke with pleasure, savoring it's taste before exhaling through his nostrils. He extended the pack in my direction, as if he was trying to offer me one. I just glared at him as he burst into laughter once again. Once he was done, he flickd the half smoked stick away, and kneeled down next to me once again.

"Listen, I like you. You remind me of Roxas. So, I'll make you a deal. If you promise to never see Roxas again, I'll leave right now. If you're still going to be a stubborn ass, then I'll beat you sensless. So, how about it?" he asked, running the back of his hand across my bloody cheek tenderly.

"Go to hell!" I spat, blood flecking all over his face.

He stood up, wiping away the spatter. Glaring down at me he growled, "Big mistake."

His fist flew down, and smashed into the side of my face, causing me to fall to my side. Next, came a kick to the chest/stomach, and then another kick to the arm. I heard two snaps, and felt two bursts of pain shoot up to pulse in my head. He continued like this, until he decided he wanted another smoke. I lay on the ground, wheezing, trying to breath through broken ribs.

He sighed, and said to me, "You're very beautiful you know."

I glarred up at him, and he continued, studying me fondly, "Roxas has good taste. He always did."

I really wanted to roll my eyes, but it took too much energy. Instead I starred up at him as he advanced towards me. Instead of beating me again, he picked me up into his arms. I tried to struggle against him, but I could barely move.

He went deeper into the alley, taking different turns here and there. Finally, we arrived beside a huge black van. The licence plate read : AXEL. My eyes widened as he pulled open the back car doors to reveal a bunch of blankets scattered all around, creating a comfy place for one to lay on. He ducked inside, with me still in his arms, and he gently placed me down.

I didn't like this. He kept on looking at me with this wierd expression, and his attitude had completely changed.

That's when I realized that Axel, was planning on...raping me. Just like Roxas. Desperately, I tried to get up and run away, but my wounds were holding me still. I didn't get very far. The doors shut, and Axel turned back to me. He mumbled huskily, "Now...you're mine."

"No! Get away from me!" I screamed, trying to kick him away.

He just wrestled them down, and advanced. Running his hands up my sides to my face. He rested himself ontop of me, and moved in for the kiss. I turned away from him, but he managed to catch my lips on his own forcefully. His front teeth cut my lip, and fresh blood pooled into my mouth. He started moving down on me, licking and sucking every few inches. It was revolting. This thug treating me like some human toy that he could play with.

All I could think about was Roxas. And, as he stripped me of my clothes, tears sprang to my eyes. I was completely exposed, and powerless to stop him. My body, that I only let one person ever see like this, was being violated. He took off his own pants, and I saw his dick throbbing and pointed right to my entrance. He smirked up at me and growled sedutively, "Ready?...Here I come..."

More tears fell from my eyes as pain came from my ass hole. He tore into me with animal lust, not even bothering to stop as blood trickled from my opening and ran down to drip onto the floor. I whimpered and cried the entire time, never letting a moan escape whenever he grabbed onto my own dick and began pleasuring me. When he had cum inside of me, he pulled out, and began working on my dick with his mouth. I clamped a hand to my mouth, and waited as he brought me to orgasm. Cum shot out of my member into Axel's mouth, and he ate it up, even making me taste a bit of it on his fingers.

He continued to rape and beat me. Never stopping. I couldn't even feel my body after a while, all I could feel, was numb.

When he had finnished with me, he pulled on his pants, and gave me a fierce bruising kiss. Then said evily, "Thanks for the fuck."

Tears continued to flow down the sides of my face as he put my own clothes back on, and even when he went up to the driver's seat and began heading off towards the direction of the school. Soon, I found myself being tugged forcefully from out of the back of the car and onto the sidewalk, I noticed as I crashed into the cement that I was a little ways away from the gate. He snickered, blew me a kiss, and then got back into his car and sped away.

Rain was still pouring down as I lay there. It was so bleak and dismal looking outside. The rain pouring down to wash away my face of all the tears I had shed. But, despite of everything that had happened, I smiled, thinking, _He never got the best of me.._.

Moving my arm down to my pocket, I pulled out a cell phone. Luckily, Axel hadn't noticed it. I flipped it open, and dialed in a number slowly. Painfully, I raised it to my ear, and pressing the call button, I waited as it rang.

"Hello?" a boy asked from the other end. He sounded frantic, as though one of his best friends had just dissapeared.

"Riku...?" I asked softly, the pain and suffering in my voice clearly audible.

"Sora?! Sora is that you?!" he asked loudly.

I could hear in the background the sound of Kairi calling out squeakily, "Sora?! Is that him?! Where is he?!"

I laughed weakly, "Yeah...hey, could you come pick me up? I'm outside the school by the gate."

"What?! O-of course! I'll be right there! Don't move!" he yelled.

I chuckled again, and said, "I wouldn't be able to if I tried." but, he didn't hear me. He had already hung up the phone.

I flipped mine closed and waited, my eyes closing as time passed. Then, I heard running feet, and the shrill cry of a girl, "Oh my God! Sora!"

A light was flashed into my eyes as the footsteps stopped, and I managed to open my eyes a tiny bit. There were two people leaning over me. One was Riku, and the other, Kairi. I smiled up at them and whispered faintly, "Hey, guys..."

"Sora what happened to you?!" Kairi asked, tears cascading from the corners of her eyes.

I was silent for a momment, and Riku asked worredly, "Sora?! What the hell happened?!"

"I...went to Roxas'..." I began.

Riku looked angry, as though he thought Roxas did this, but I continued, "I knew that he didn't really hate me, so I went to go tell him that I'd wait for him. As long as it would take... I mean, I'd already done that most of my life...so why not a little bit longer? I wrote him a note that said that, and I took my painting up to him. But, his father was there instead, and he must have read the note, because when I was almost to the school, I was dragged into an alley and beaten..."

"Who did it?" Riku asked furiously.

"Axel..." I mumbled, tears forming in my eyes again. "He...and he...he..."

I couldn't bring myself to say it. I shut my eyes tightly and felt the tears squeeze out to be washed away by the rain. Kairi placed a hand on the side of my swollen face, and asked softly, "He did what, Sora?"

"He...rapped...me..." I choked out painfully.

Both of them gasped, and Riku yelled, "Bastard!"

I couldn't stay awake any longer. Just as I saw the bobbing of other flashlights comming nearer, I started feeling unconsiousness advancing. I mumbled drowsily, "...Roxas..."

Then, I fainted, as the voices of the principal and guards and teachers all came rushing to my ears.

_Even if it's forever..._

_I'll wait..._

* * *

a/n: OMG!!!!!!!! R&R!!!! Flames are alright, it's your opinion after all. By the way, since I got so many reviews, I decided to finnish my story early, so, watch out for the next chappie tommorow!!!!!!!!!! 


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts.

_"Love isn't finding the perfect person, it's about seeing an imperfect person perfectly." -Unknown_

a/n: Welcome back to the thirteenth chappie of Juvenile Hearts. It has been an intense journey so far, right? I mean, the angst of true love not revealed, fist fights and near drownings, witches in the woods nearly killing the gang, a love confession and steamy you know what afterwords, extreme storms, a love lost...a love realized...and the unmentionable horrible acts that were in the last chappie...

Happy Readings!

* * *

Sora's POV: 

_Rain..._

_Rain falling..._

_**Where am I...?**_

_**I'm not outside...where the rain is...so...where am I...?**_

_I can't open my eyes..._

_I can't lift my arms..._

_I can't move my body..._

_I can't feel my heart..._

"Sora?"

_**Where is that voice comming from?**_

"Sora, can you hear me?"

_**I know that voice.**_

"Sora! Are you awake?!"

_**I want to be where that voice is...**_

"Kairi don't yell at him!"

"I-I'm...sorry..." she whispered.

"I know. You're just worried about him."

_**I'm trying to speak...but I can't...**_

_**What's wrong with me?**_

I heard their footsteps leaving me, and I finally managed to make a noise.

"Wait..." I moaned.

Immediatly they jumped back to my side. I knew who they were now, but they wern't who I was hoping it was going to be. Riku and Kairi stood by my side now, both hovering over my hurt and broken body.

_Not Roxas..._

After a momment I was able to speak again. I mumbled horsely, "Hey...guys..."

My eyes opened to a crack so I was able to gaze up blearily at the two of their white faces. Kairi was crying hysterically, and Riku looked just about to cry. I smiled faintly, wincing slightly as I felt pain errupt from where I had been punched and kicked before. Kairi flung her arms around my shoulders and wept, I tried desperately to comfort her, but I was still unable to gain any motor skills. The nurse came from out of my range of vision and hauled her off, saying quietly, "It's alright deary. He'll be fine."

Riku stayed however, and continued to stand away from me, with tears clinging to his eye lashes. I twitched my finger slightly in his direction, and whispered, "Riku...It's alright..."

Finally, he cried. The tears falling with the same intensity as Kairi's, but without so much noise. He choked out, "Sora! I'm s-sorry! I didn't look for you! I j-just thought that, after Roxas left, y-you'd want to b-be alone!"

I smiled painfully again and said softly, "Don't worry...I'm fine."

"NO YOU'RE NOT!" he screamed. "YOU WERE BEATEN! AND RAPED! THAT IS NOT _FINE_!!"

I starred at him dumbstruck. He just whimpered and cried as he said hiccuping, "This is all my fault..."

"No." I said harshly. He stopped crying to look over at me lying helpless on the bed. "Don't you dare ever say that again!...It was not your fault! I did this to myself. And...it was worth it."

There was a tense silence, and then, "How can you say that..._it was worth it_? You were almost killed damnit!"

I chuckled slightly, "You don't understand. I'll do anything for Roxas. I love him that much."

Riku's tears continued to slide down his face as he drew closer to me. He gingerly picked up my bandaged hand in his own and said, "I went to see him."

"Roxas?" I asked incredulously.

"Yeah..." he mumbled, glancing up to look into my eyes. "I told him before...that...if anything ever happened to you...he would be the first one I came after. Because if he couldn't protect you like you deserved to be, then...he was scum."

"Riku..." I whispered, tears forming in my own eyes.

"As soon as we got you into the school, and you were in surgery, I left..."

Riku's Flashback-

_I went through the town until I was able to find a motorcycle. I hotwired it and drove the rest of the way to his house. When I got there, I jumped off the bike, went straight up to the door, and knocked. I waited for a momment, and then an old butler man came. He asked me why I was there, and I said, 'I want to see Roxas.' The old man looked at me for a momment, and then said, 'One momment please.' And tried to close the door. But, I put my foot in the way and growled, 'I want to see him now.' _

_The old man looked at me haughtily, and nodded, showing me up the flight of stairs. We went along the brightly lit hallway at the top of the stairs, and started making our way to his room. Soon, the butler stopped, looked at me, and then knocked on the door in front of him. A small voice called sadly, 'Come in...'_

_So I did. With enough force to knock over a mountain. Looking around wildly, I spotted him starring at me worredly from across the room. I strode over, grabbed his collar, and lifted him up roughly against the wall. The butler man had already left before, and therefore didn't see me doing any of this. I could have easily killed him if I wanted to. _

_I yelled, 'You fucker! You stupid ass fucker! I told you! If anything ever happened to him, I'd kill you!!!"_

_"What?!" he asked me, choking slightly._

_"Don't play dumb you bastard! Your damn thug boyfriend went and beat my best friend half to death, and then raped him! Don't tell me you don't understand!!!" I screamed in his face, spit flying out of my mouth onto his cheek. _

_But, he didn't seem to notice. His face had gone white, and he had stopped struggling against me. He whispered horrified, "No..."_

_"Yes you ass hole!!! Sora was almost beaten to death, and it's all because of you!!!"_

_He starred at me blankly, all emotion seeming to have been swept away. Then, almost inhumanly, he pushed my hand away. He tried walking over to his bed, but before he could get two steps from me, he collapsed onto the floor. _

_I sneered down at him, "Why are **you** feeling bad? Isn't this what you wanted?!"_

_"No..." he mumbled, his voice sounding dead. _

_"No?!" I questioned mockingly, circling around his crumpled body on the floor._

_"No...I don't know how this could have happened. I mean...I...did what he asked..."_

_"Did what who asked? What are you talking about?" I asked, kneeling down in front of his stunned face. _

_He was silent for a momment, starring horrified at the floor._

_"He told me, that if I didn't speak to Sora ever again, that he wouldn't hurt him. If I made it look like I really did hate him, he would leave me alone. That's why I left school and said all those horrible things to him."_

_I was astonished. I couldn't take in what he was saying. I asked, "Who made you leave?"_

_He turned his head up to me slowly, and mumbled darkly, "My father..."_

_And then what you had told me when we found you came back to me. _

_"Where's the painting?" I asked quickly._

_"What painting?" Roxas asked incredulously, glaring up at me. _

_"Sora said something about a painting that he made, and it had a note on it. But, your father...was the one to answer the door..."_

_That's when I realized what must have happened. Roxas must have too, because his face grew even more white than before. He looked up to me slowly and asked faintly, "Do...you think...my father..."_

_I nodded, feeling the anger rising in my chest once again. Just then his old man burst in through the door screaming, "What the hell is going on here?! Get out of my house you vermin!!!"_

_"Vermin?" I asked, my voice shaking. "You want to know what vermin is you son-of-a-bitch? I'll tell you..."_

_But, just as I was about to take a step towards the mad man standing in front of me, a flash of golden hair rushed past me and up to him. An arm flew towards the man's twisted purple face, and landed right in the middle, sending the man crashing to the floor. Roxas cried out instead, "You fucker! You fucking piece of shit!!! I should kill you for what you did!!! You shit-faced pile of muck!!"_

_His father gazed up at his son with such shock, that he couldn't even speak. All he did was stutter incoherent words until Roxas cut him off, "Shut up!! I tried to protect him!!! And I did what you asked, but you still hurt him!!! You shouldn't even have the guts to talk about my friends being vermin, when you are even lower than that!! You're nothing!! A no good creep that's all alone!!! You sick fuck!!! You're lucky you're my father, or you would have been dead by now!!"_

_His father stuttered again before he let out a cry as Roxas snatched him up by the collar, sneering into his face, and growling, "Where is it?!"_

_"W-w-what...?" his father choked out._

_Roxas shook him slightly, tightening his hold. He snarled, "His painting?! Where is it?!"_

_His father choked again, and Roxas screamed, "ANSWER ME YOU BASTARD!!!!"_

_"I-in the st-study..."_

_He was released, and he lay gasping on the ground as Roxas dissapeared around the corner. I followed after in slight disbelief, stepping over the old man, making sure I caught his fingers under my foot as I went. I caught up with the seething Roxas, but we didn't speak to each other the rest of the time we were in his house. _

_He tore apart his father's study, finally finding his precious gift. He held it to himself tenderly as he exited the house and made his way determinedly to the school. Not even phased as wind and rain lashed against him. I could only follow quietly. _

End Riku's Flashback -

"He stayed up next to you for two days. Only just a couple of hours before you woke up did he finally let himself rest. He's over there. In the other bed." he mumbled, pointing over at him half heartedly.

I painfully turned my head in his direction and saw my sleeping prince, looking completely worn out, passed out on the bed. I smiled slightly, seeing my painting tucked under his arm as he drempt away.

"Sora...are you sure you want to be with him..." Riku asked tentitively.

I turned back to him and asked astonished, "Are you kidding me?"

"I mean..." he said, breathing in deeply. "...why can't you be with someone...like me..."

My eyes widened, and I asked breathlessly, "What?...Riku..."

"I've liked you for so long, but I just didn't want to ruin our friendship by telling you!" Riku said desperately. "Can't you...love me back...?"

I was completely taken aback. And then, it all made sense. Him always being so protective of me, always making sure I was happy. I gazed up at him teary eyed as he took up my hand and said softly, "Riku...you're my best friend...and...I'll always love you...but, just not in the same way as you would hope..."

Tears dripped from his eyes slowly, but, they wern't tears of sadness anymore, he was smiling as he looked into my eyes. It was as though a great weight had been lifted from his heart. He leaned back and said, "I see...I'm kind of relieved...I just thought that if I got it out before I lost you forever...that there might be a chance..."

He shrugged, releasing my hand, and backing towards the door, "Oh well...I hope you're happy together Sora...truly. ...See you later..."

"See you..." I whispered faintly, watching as he left without another sound.

_Riku..._

"Mmn...Sora?" I heard a muffled voice say from to my left.

I turned my head to look, and saw that Roxas had woken up. He was now pushing himself up, blinking blearily over at me. Then it was as though the sight of me being awake finally clicked. He nearly fell off the bed trying to get to me, and as soon as he had regained his footing, he rushed to my side. Tears in his eyes falling down effortlessly. But, he didn't fling himself ontop of me, that I was thankful for. But, he didn't touch me either. Not at first anyways. He instead, stood a foot away from me, gazing down at me in disbelief. More tears splashed to the white tile, and then he reached his hand out, occasionally stopping to think about wether or not he was going to hurt me or not. And, when he was only an inch away from my hand, he hovered in mid air, shaking madly, unable to reach down to me.

There was a pained look on his face. It made me start crying as well, so, instead of him standing in fear, I helped him. Lifting up my own hand to clasp his. He gasped slightly and glanced at me quickly. I smiled faintly, showing him that it was alright. He starred at me for a momment longer, and then collapsed onto his knees, shuddering and sobbing.

"I'm so sorry Sora!" he cried, clinging to my hand tightly. "I tried everything to save you! I never meant to hurt you!"

"I know..." I cooed, squeezing his hand and resting my other on top of his head, stroking his soft angel hair lightly.

We both cried together until we were both calm enough to talk. He climbed up into the bed next to me, and snuggled in close. Holding me as though he hadn't seen me in years. I told him what happened, and sometime in the middle of the night, we fell into a peaceful sleep.

One Month Later...

"Alright Rox, start from the line when Romeo sees his 'Juliet' for the first time, yeah?" the portly man said to my right.

I turned to Roxas and I saw him scoot into the middle of the floor with the script we had practiced for so many long hours clutched in his hands. The papers shook as he raised them up to flip through the pages for the right line, and fumbled with it slightly as he turned them. (a/n: kawaiiiiiiiii!!!)

He cleared his throat slightly and mumbled, "Oh he doth teach the torches to burn bright..."

"Wait! Wait! Wait!" the orotund man said jumping up from his chair. "Speak louder! You do want this part don't you?!" (a/n: How rude!!!!)

"Yes..." Roxas mumbled, clearing his throat once again.

"Alright...keep going."

Roxas glanced over to where I was standing, and I smiled warmly at him, willing him with my eyes to go on. He nodded and continued, slightly louder, "Did my heart love till now? Foreswear it, sight, for I ne'er saw true beauty till this night. If I profane with my unworthiest hand this holy shrine, the gentle sin is this: My lips, two blushing pilgrims, ready stand to smooth that rough touch with a tender kiss-"

"Stop! Stop! Stop! You've got it all wrong!!! I need more! More!" the man yelled, sounding completely disgusted.

I knew Roxas was in trouble, and I didn't want him to lose the part he had wanted so badly, so, I rushed past the red-faced man, and into the arms of my Roxas. As soon as I wrapped my arms around his shoulders I called out memmorized lines, emotion clearly audible in my voice, "Good pilgrim, you do wrong your hand too much, which mannerly devotion shows in this, for saints have hands that pilgrims' hands do touch, and palm to palm is holy palmers' kiss."

There was silence, and as I gazed up into my beloved's eyes, I saw the emotion in them change from fear, to newfound strength. His eyes told me silently, _Thank you._

I looked around and saw the stunned faces of the crew in front of us, still not able to speak. I turned back to Roxas and gave him a look that said, "Well-are-you-going-to-try-out-or-not?"

He smiled, nodding and continued on with the scene, the brilliant actor that I know, back, "Have not saints lips, and holy palmers too?"

I grinned shyly (acting) and said, "Ay, pilgrim, lips that they must use in prayer."

I turned away from him, pretending to be embarassed. He continued hastily, "Oh, then, dear saint, let lips do...what hands do."

He stepped in front of me, and placed his hand up against my own, looking deep into my eyes, and continued, "They pray; grant thou, lest faith turn to despair."

I try to turn away again as I say, "Saints do not move, though grant for prayers' sake."

He catches me by the hand and turns me around, whispering, "Then do not move while my prayer's effect I take."

He leans down swiftly, and kisses me tenderly. As he pulls away he says, "Thus from my lips...by thine...my sin is purged..."

My eyes flutter open, and I look up into his glowing face. It was as though we weren't acting anymore. Like we were really telling each other these lines from our hearts. I can't continue on with the lines. I'm too caught up in the momment. But, we wouldn't have been able to anyways. Just then, a solitary clap rang out into the stunned silence. We both look around and see a man standing in the doorway.

His hands drew apart, and came together once again, Letting the stale sound reverberate in everyone's ears. It was almost painful to hear. Then he continued, getting slightly faster each time, his palms slamming into each other, and soon, others started joining in. Until, it seemed almost everyone was cheering, and applauding excitedly.

The casting director was still taken aback, and I could see his face twist in anger. He yelled at the unknown man, "What are you thinking?! You're mad!! That boy couldn't act if his life depended on it!!! Stop this insane clapping!!! All of you!! I will not tolerate this!!"

The man ranted on, and didn't notice when the man who started the applauding frenzie stepped into the light. Everyone gasped, and soon it was dead silent. Only the rantings of the obece man echoed around. But, that soon stopped as well, and the man turned around slowly. Dreading what was comming.

When he was facing the tall, slender man, he stuttered out, "M-Mr. Mashima, d-director sir...u-um..."

"Enough, Kakashi." the director's voice rang out, puncturing what little bubble of pride that was left in the quivering man before him.

"Right, sir. I'll just...go now..." he mumbled, stumbling away.

As soon as the clacking of his shoes died away, the director turned to us and smiled. He called out to the room, "No more auditions..."

Everyone scuttled around, rushing to shoo the down-trodden handful of kids that didn't get to show their talent, away from the fake medievil backdrop. Roxas and I started to move away as well, but were stopped cold as the booming voice of the man said, "No...not you two...you stay..."

We faced the man again, waiting until the doors closed and his crew got settled into silence once again. Then, he said softly, "Meroko..."

A woman popped up, seemingly out of nowhere, and asked perkily, "Yes, sir?!"

"Could you write up Roxas Fujioka for the role of Romeo, and his charming little friend here for the role of Romeo's 'Juliet' for me?"

"Certainly, sir!" the girl squeaked, saluting him, and dashing off.

Both of our mouths hung to the floor as we starred dumbfounded at each other. The man walked up to us, chuckled, patted us both on the heads, and walked off, giving a little wave over his shoulder as he dissapeared out the door he came from.

One Year and a Month Later...

"Roxas! Roxas! Over here! Can I ask you a few questions?!" a woman screamed over all the others. Roxas and I made our way over to her, careful to give smiles and waves to the other cameras stationed behind the barrier.

She thrust a microphone under his nose and asked hurredly, "We've been hearing alot about your movie that's premiering tonight, can you tell us a little about it?"

"Sure. Well, it's the typical Romeo and Juliet story with a little bit of a twist. The original dialog was kept, but the characters and the setting were changed slightly."

"Where does the setting take place?"

"In Destiny actually. Right in my hometown. It was nice to work in such a familiar place, and it gives the viewers something to relate to." Roxas answered smoothly.

I beamed over at him, but was caught off guard when the woman nearly clobbered me in the jaw with the microphone, asking, "And you must be Sora! The 'Juliet' to this 'Romeo' over here?! In real life, and in the movie?!"

"Y-yes." I answered, blushing scarlet and becoming suddenly interested with the red carpet under my feet.

"I see. I have to say, you two make an extrordinarily cute couple! Congratulations on your movie, and good luck to you!" the woman said brightly, grinning as she winked at the both of us.

"No, thank you, Kitty." Roxas replied graciously.

He steered me back to the middle of the carpet where the other celebrities where strutting along, occasionally halting to make a pose. I leaned up to his ear and whispered, "You're wonderful...you know that?"

He just smiled and pointed to the cameras that had started flashing madly in our direction at my sudden intimate motion. I blushed yet again, and grinned sheepishly. Roxas leaned down and kissed me lightly on the cheek, whispering in my ear as he stroked the side of my face, "You're the one that's wonderful..."

My cheeks deepened in color as he intwined our fingers together and started making our way to the theater doors to watch the premier of our movie.

Many reporters called out, "Roxas! Sora! What's the story on you two?! How did you two meet?! Tell us!!"

And everytime they asked, he and I would smile, and stay quiet. Because only we and a few producers knew that we were writing a script on just that subject. He and I were working together every free momment to perfect our masterpiece.

We would only reply (in unison), "It's a long story."

"Sora! Roxas!" two audible voices called to us from the movie entrance. "It's starting!"

We looked ahead to see Riku and Kairi waving for us to hurry up. Riku and I locked eyes, and he smiled, nodding his head, and leading Kairi off to find seats lovingly. I smiled and watched as my two best friends dissapeared, looking happier than they ever had before.

I looked up at Roxas and smiled, slipping my hand behind his neck and tugging on him slightly, placing my lips against his tenderly. When we parted, I whispered, "I love you..."

"I love you...forever and for always..." he mumbled back, holding me close to him. We followed after our friends after a few more momments.

Smiling as we entered into the movie house, I thought back to what that little boy from so long ago called to his love across the playground, _"I love you too! I'll find you someday!"_

_**...Well...I kept my promise...**_

* * *

a/n: Finally!! It is finnished!!!! R&R, and make sure not to forget about me in the future!!! I am planning on posting a new story soon (Called Paralyzed With Love)!!!!! I think I'm seriously thinking of starting my own fan club!!! Hehehe!!! Whoever wants to join, raise your hand!!!! j/k. Lurv you all, and Happy Readings!!! 


End file.
